Total Drama: Beyond
by Issamel
Summary: Chris is back with a brand new cast! They'll be fighting for the million dollar grand prize in another crappy plane. To add to it every once in a while they have to sing. Who will win, who will lose, and who will hate Chris the most? Read and find out! No longer accepting applications. EPISODE 14 IS FINALLY UP! Don't forget to check out my profile!
1. Total Drama: Beyond Promo

Total Drama: Beyond

By Issamel

PROMOTION

"Hey! It's Chris McLean here. We're coming back to the runway with an all new season. New competitors will fight it out across the world for the prize of one million dollars! Every once in a while perhaps they'll sing a song. In the end only one will win. Find out who in Total! Drama! BEYOND!"

Application:

Name:

What they go by:

Gender:

Age (15-19):

Height:

Eyes:

Hair:

Would they fall in love?:

Personality:

Stereotype (what people think of them as):

Everyday outfit:

Pajamas:

Bathing suit:

Favorite things to do:

Audition Video:

_EXAMPLE:_

Name: Madeline Hunt

What they go by: Maddie

Gender: Female

Age (15-19): 16

Height: 5'4"

Eyes: Dark brown

Hair: Light brown with natural blonde highlights the shimmer like gold in the sun.

Would they fall in love?: Yes, if the person is a bad boy

Personality: A sweet girl who falls into trouble where ever she goes. Everyone gets along with her.

Stereotype (what people think of them as): The Sweet Girl

Everyday outfit: Blue t-shirt with GUARD written across in silver gems. Blue jean shorts, not short shorts though.

Pajamas: black spaghetti strap and gray sweat pants.

Bathing suit: Laser neon green

Favorite things to do: Tan and do Colorguard. Hanging out with delinquents is on the list too.

Audition Video: Camera fuzzes into focus. A tan girl is sitting in a hammock outside with her Colorguard sabre. She wipes the blade with a towel before standing up. "Hey there, Maddie here! Being on Total Drama would be so cool. People always think they can push me around because I'm nice. I want to show the world that they have no clue who I really am. I joined the Colorguard team at school so I'd look tougher. All it really did was attract more delinquents. There are too many to count but anyway. I need to show people that a sweet girl can be tough!" Maddie takes her sabre and tosses it high in the air. It comes down and she catches it as if she were a professional. Then the camera fuzzes out.

**Author note: Send applications in the form of a review, too shy then PM me.**


	2. Total Drama: Beyond Introductions

INTRODUCTIONS:

"Welcome to Total Drama: Beyond! I'm your host Chris McLean." He looks around for the bus with the contestants. As he looks behind him the bus charges at him. Chris dives out of the way. "I guess that's the new cast. This is going to be an interesting season." The bus pulls up into the camera's view and you can tell that the bus crashed at least once. The bent door fell off of its hinges showing a girl with long black hair.

"Welcome our first contestant, Kaitlyn." She walked over to an empty spot and patiently waited for the other contestants. She wanted to burst out and start talking but she held her tongue.

A girl wearing a dark blue dress with knee high black converse jumped off of the bus. "Weeeeeee!" The girl screeched as she ran past Chris. The host looked at the camera.

"That bundle of energy was Kerri."

A tall guy in a baggy blue jacket stepped of the bus next. "Hey there Nathan."

"Hey, Chris," the teen looked around before joining the spot where the two girls were.

A girl with a maroon jacket and black DC's came off next. "Are those people really my competition?" She laughed.

"Yeah, they are Ria." Ria was still laughing but a little quieter. The next contestant strolled off of the bus. He had black hair and looked ready for gym class.

"Sup' Chris," he said.

"Just hosting a show, Tony," Chris replied. "Welcome our Hyper Singer, Ember!"

A girl with apple green eyes came off the bus. She couldn't stop smiling. "This is gonna be so awesome!" She sang. Another girl stepped off the bus. She was blond with an orange flower in her hair, orange belt, and orange wristbands.

"Welcome Donna."

"Thanks Chris. I'm super excited!" Chris went to push her out of the way.

"Yeah, yeah. I've already heard it all. Our next contestant is Tamblynn!"

"Hi!" Tamblynn squeaked. Chris moved on.

"Next is Halo." Halo came bounding out yelling 'Rawr' until she finally calmed down. Next was Bry in his ducks jersey. He just simply waved and said hello.

"Here comes Brooklyn." A girl with light brown hair and a shirt with a frog on it stepped out.

"I prefer Brookie." She said.

"Okay, Brooklyn." Brookie moaned and joined the others. "Hey, Journey." Chris said to a girl with honey colored hair that was tied in a bun. She responded in a yawn and joined the other contestants.

"Look, here's Halo's brother Matt." Matt wore a brown plaid shirt, tight jeans, and black boots. He looked a bit intimidated and just smiled and waved.

"And we have our very own 'guard' girl, Maddie!" Maddie tossed her hair and it shimmered in the sun. She walked over to the other contestants. Alcatraz was introduced next. He had curly hair that was fairly long for a guy, a blue shirt, and baggy grey jeans. "We've also got Ember's friend Jason." Jason came out in a back-hand spring, did a flip and stuck the landing next to his friend. "Nicely done. We welcome our new delinquent, Blake."

"Hey Chris. Thanks for getting me out of juvy. Also, Duncan said hi."

"I love that delinquent!" Chris turned his attention to a teen in a yellow sweater. "There's Natty!" Natty waved and joined the cast. "And there's Shane." A guy in a green tee shirt came out and all the girls were stunned. "Hey!" Chris snapped. "Everyone needs to stay in their own pants until you're sorted into teams. Finally, our last contestant is…" As if on cue a guy with slicked back black hair and a tuxedo t-shirt stepped out, "Leo!" The teen waved and joined the others. "Now that everyone is here, let's head onto the plane."

***Inside the plane***

"This room here is the common room," the host said. The benches along the walls were covered in dust and spider webs. A mouse darted across the floor causing some girls to shriek and Chris to laugh. "Yeah let's move on to the confessional." The group walked over to the on plane restroom with a busted handle. "You can say whatever you want in this room that you don't want to say to your competitors. It is also where you will go to eliminate a player if you lose an elimination challenge. If anyone wants they can give it a go.

***Confessional***

"Wow Duncan, I can see what you mean when you always told us that this show was a death trap. I never really believed ya but I'm starting to." Blake said looking around the restroom.

***New Confessional***

"I never thought I would ever get on this show," Ember began, "And with Jason at that! I hope that we won't be in the final two together because I could never go against a friend. If I had to then I guess I would though," Ember smiled.

***End Confessionals***

The contestants were moved to a well-lit cabin with leather airplane chairs and red carpet. There was a non-alcoholic drink bar and all the sweets you could think of.

"Welcome to first class. If you win a reward challenge then this is where you will stay until the next one." Chris stated as all the contestants wandered the first class room. Suddenly there was a loud buzz.

"This is Chef, all contestants need to head over to the common room and take a seat. We are going to be departing soon." All the contestants left first class leaving Chris alone.

"Where is our first destination? Will Blake turn out like Duncan? What drama is going to happen? Who will be voted out first and what will the teams be? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Beyond!"

**Author Note: Thanks to everyone a character(s). They were all very unique and creative. I can't wait for you all to see where they're heading first! Until then don't forget to review!**


	3. Total Drama: Beyond Episode 1

**Author Note: Here goes the first episode! Hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to review!**

EPISODE 1:

All of the contestants were being shaken around as the plane was landing. The windows of the common room were boarded up so no one could see out. Half of the contestants were just really excited and the other half were fearing for their lives. Suddenly the plane dropped and crashed. Some of the competitors, like Kerri, were running around screaming. Soon Chris came back to where his captives were.

"Alright, time for your first challenge!" Chris said excitedly.

"Will you tell us where we are though?" Tony asked. The teens jumped a short distance out of the plane and onto warm sand. Palm trees were to their right and the beach and ocean were to their left.

"Oh my god! We're in Hawaii!" Ember yelled as she jumped on to the sand. Chris walked over to his victims.

"That's right. For this challenge you'll have to run to the top of the volcano. As you make your way up there you'll be sorted into teams. The rest of the challenge will then be explained to you. On your marks…" The teens took their starting positions, "Get set…GO!" All of the teens darted out for the volcano. Chris took a helicopter up to the top and waited. Soon enough Jason was at the top followed by Tony, then Blake.

"Yes, made it first," Jason said panting. The other two guys were just glad that they got it over with.

"Yeah, yeah. Jason and Blake you're on team one. Tony, team two," Chris directed. Soon Alcatraz and Shane arrived. "Alcatraz, team two. Shane, team one." Maddie, Donna, Ria, and Brookie fought their way up the side of the volcano. "Ria and Donna, you girls are on team two. Maddie and Brooklyn are on team one."

"I go by Brookie!"

"Whatever Brooklyn."

Next Kaitlyn showed up and was placed on team two. Journey followed close behind and was placed on team one. About thirty minutes later all the contestants were into two teams. The first team was named Team Sabre. Maddie came up with the name and everyone liked it. Jason, Blake, Shane, Maddie, Brookie, Journey, Ember, Halo, Bry, and Natty were on Team Sabre. Team Rush was the name of the other team. The name came up and everyone liked it. Tony, Alcatraz, Ria, Donna, Kaitlyn, Tamblynn, Nathan, Kerri, Matthias, and Leo were on it.

"Now that we're all in our teams," Chris began, "It's time for the elimination challenge. If you look to my left you'll see twenty blocks of ice. Every member must ride their block down the side of the volcano. After your ice melts or stops moving you'll have to run to the plane. First team to get all members to the plane escapes elimination. Ready, go!" Once again the teens were off. All the ice blocks were gone in less than a minute. Ria kept yelling at her team to hurry up once she started running.

***Confessional***

"Ria is such a competitor. She keeps yelling at us to move our asses when she's behind." Kaitlyn complained. "If we lose, I'm voting her out."

***End Confessional***

Team Rush was waiting for Nathan and Team Sabre were missing Maddie and Blake. Each team was so close to victory. All of a sudden the three missing competitors dashed for the finish. Blake was ahead with Nathan behind him while Maddie was trailing. Blake saw this and stuck his foot out to the side.

"Whoa!" Nathan yelled as he took a facefull of sand. Blake and Maddie crossed the finish.

"Team Sabre wins! Sorry Team Rush, looks like you'll be sending someone home."

***Confessional***

"That was so cold what Blake did. Tripping Nathan like that," Tony said, "I mean, who does that?"

***New Confessional***

Journey had her head in her hand. "Ya' know wat' Imma glad som'one did that. I wouldn't wanna be in the elimination room. Who knows maybe I'm next?"

***End Confessionals***

"You all cast your votes and man, are you guys cold blooded. If I call your name then you're safe." Chris looked down at the passports. "Kerri, Leo, Tamblynn, Matthias, Tony, Alcatraz, Kaitlyn, and Donna. You are all safe." As Chris finished Nathan and Ria stared each other down. "And the person who evades the Drop of Shame is… Nathan."

"Yes!" Nathan cheered. Ria looked like she was about to kill every single one of them.

"That's fine, I don't care! Just realize that you lost your strongest player…" Ria was cut off as Chris tossed her a parachute and shoved her out of the plane. Team Rush left the elimination room and joined Team Sabre in the common room. Chris was left in the elimination room.

"What will happen next? When will the major drama begin? Who will be shoved out of the plane next? Find out next time on Total Drama: Beyond!"


	4. Total Drama: Beyond Episode 2

**Last time on Total Drama: Beyond, our first destination was revealed to be Hawaii and there was a lot of running and re-grouping. Our two teams were formed. During the elimination challenge, Blake tripped Nathan and earned his team the win. That sneaky delinquent! In the end, the Former Gang Leader, Ria was sent out of the plane. What other tricks will happen? Where are we going next? Who will be voted out tonight? Find out right now on Total Drama: Beyond!**

EPISODE 2:

Both teams had chosen a spot to sleep in the common room. Team Sabre was closer to the restroom and Team Rush was closer to the exit. Everyone was uncomfortable as the plane swerved and dived. If you could sleep through all of the turbulence then Kerri's muttering would keep you up. She kept half yelling 'Rawr' in her sleep.

***Kerri's Confessional***

"I developed a sleep yelling problem a while back when the word Rawr made its way into my vocabulary. Ever since, I've said it in my sleep!"

***End Confessional***

It was about five in the morning and everyone was awake except for Kerri and Natty. Out of nowhere a bullhorn went off and the two sleeping teens jolted awake. As the teens laughed at them Chris appeared.

"Good morning teams. We've been denied access to land so everyone has to jump. Your first challenge is to have all of your teammates land before the other team." Chris began to walk away but turned on his heels. "I almost forgot, we may be a few parachutes short. He he." Chris left. Soon the swarming began and everyone was desperately searching for a parachute. Tony was the first to jump. Close behind was Nathan and then Natty. Ember and Jason found theirs together before jumping. Shane found two and gave one to Journey.

"Shane, I don't need help!" Journey snapped while grabbing the chute. She headed for the door and looked back at him. He winked at her and she blushed a little before jumping.

***Journey's Confessional***

"Oh hell no! Shane isn't worth my time, and no I don' like him so stop asking!"

***Shane's confessional***

"Do I think Journey's cute? Uh, yeah. Do I like her? Maybe. Would I hook up with her? We'll see." Shane finished with a wink.

***End Confessionals***

Brookie, Kaitlyn, Tamblynn, and Donna found their chutes in the same spot and shoved each other out of the plane. Soon everyone was out except Blake and Maddie. There was only one chute left and the common room was more of a mess than it normally was. Blake and Maddie looked at each other awkwardly.

***Blake's Confessional***

"Okay so you probably think I'm trying to spend time with Maddie by being last, it's just… how do you think I ended up in juvy? Well when I was leaving the scene I never planned an escape route." Blake sighed. "Finding a way out is something I need to work on."

***Maddie's Confessional***

"Let's get this cleared up, sure I like delinquents, and yes Blake is a delinquent, but no we aren't together. In Hawaii we both got stuck and he helped me, then we got lost. That's the truth, I swear!"

***End Confessionals***

The teens got sorted back with their teams and soon Chris appeared riding a jetpack.

"Hey, I just got some news. Turns out we did have permission to land. Who would have thought?" Chris said as he landed. All of the teens moaned and cursed, except for Natty.

***Natty's Confessional***

"Okay so I may have been a little mad about having to jump out of the plane, but other than that I'm not mad at anyone. I could never get mad at Chris, he's the reason this show's awesome! Oh gosh I'm such a fan-boy!"

***End Confessional***

"Anyway," Chris continued, "today we are in London. This year's home of the Olympics. We have been granted permission to use the actual Olympics stadium so let's head over there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The teams head over to two mats. A blue on for Team Sabre and a red one for Team Rush.

"For today's challenges you'll have to go through three Olympic events. First is the pole vault. Three members from each team have to compete. Your goal is to vault the highest and grab the gold medal. The other events will be explained as we go. So choose your competitors."

Donna rounded up her team in a huddle. "Okay so we can't lose another challenge guys. We don't want to be that team that always ends up going to the elimination room. Just listen to me and we'll win this."

***Leo's Confessional***

"Okay, I'm not really athletic. I mean, I never really needed to be. So I know that I won't be much help. I hope I can sit this one out."

***End confessional***

Team Rush sent in Tony, Alcatraz, and Tamblynn. Team Sabre sent in Jason, Ember, and Brookie.

"Okay, so Team Rush will go first, then Team Sabre. If no one gets the medal after both teams made it once through then one member from your small groups have to get it before the other! However you still have to use your pole in some way. Now get ready."

Tony was certain he could get it so he went first but was nowhere near grabbing the medal.

***Tony's Confessional***

"I thought for sure that I had it!"

***End Confessional***

Ember was next and was a foot away from the medal before she fell. It wasn't a bad fall so she got back in line. Tamblynn barely got off the ground. Brookie was very determined but when Team Rush started chanting 'Brooklyn' at her, she lost it.

"Shut it you a*******! Or when I get down there you'll wish you never could talk!" Brookie yelled. Immediately everyone shut up as she touched down without the medal. Alcatraz was the last person up for Team Rush. He had vaulted once before. He took a reasonable amount of space for a running start. Alcatraz began running and propelled himself in the air. He grabbed the medal and stuck the landing.

"And round one goes to Team Rush!" Chris announced. "The next event will be the running relay. Choose four members to find a spot on the track. First team member to cross the finish line wins the medal."

Tony and Alcatraz wanted to race for Team Rush and Nathan said that he would run, and Donna decided to run too. Jason, Blake, Shane, and Journey were running for Team Sabre.

Jason and Tony were the first running and took their positions. Chris pulled out his bullhorn and pushed the button. Jason and Tony took off. Both were in a full sprint and were just about neck and neck. Soon enough Jason handed off the baton to Shane. Tony passed his to Alcatraz. Shane had a little bit of a lead but Alcatraz overtook him and passed his baton to Donna. Shane jogged up to Journey and winked at her. She blushed before taking off. Journey and Donna were evenly matched and handed off the baton at the same time. Blake and Nathan were the fastest on the track. Nathan started to get a lot of distance between Blake and himself. Blake noticed and started booking it like he was being chased by a K-9 unit. Nathan started to fall behind Blake but he just couldn't keep up. Blake crossed the finish line and Nathan followed shortly.

***Blake's Confessional***

"I knew one day that running from cops would pay off!"

***End Confessional***

"And Blake wins his team the gold medal. I guess it all comes down to the last event. One member from each team will participate."

Maddie and Kerri instantly threw up their hands and yelled, "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Alright then. Your event is the javelin throw. You'll each get one throw. The one who throws it the farthest wins the last gold medal for their team."

Kerri was going first but was way too jittery and excited. She took a few steps back to get a running start. She began to run and pulled her arm back. Once she stopped she let her javelin go. It went six feet. Team Rush scowled at Kerri as she walked off to the side. Maddie went to take a running start too. She took a deep breath in and looked at her team. They all looked eager. Then her attention was drawn to Blake he just smiled calmly. That made her blush as she began to run. She stopped and threw her javelin.

"Ten feet. Team Sabre wins for a second time. Team Rush, I'll see you in the elimination room." Chris said.

***Kerri's Confessional***

"Gosh I don't know who I'm going to vote for. Maybe Nathan again. He totally gave up when he was running. I just hope it won't be me going home."

***End Confessional***

"Wow Team Rush, second time in the elimination room. Too bad one of you won't be seeing it again. If I call your name then you're safe. Leo, Matthias, Kaitlyn, Donna, Tamblynn, Tony, and Alcatraz. Nathan and Kerri. One of you will be leaving, and ya can't come back. Ever! The person who evades the Drop of Shame is… Nathan. Second time buddy but ya know what they say, third time's the charm. Kerri, time for ya to go. Uh, bye bye."

Kerri took the parachute and jumped with a sad expression. Team Rush returned to the common room. Team Sabre was in first class. Chris stared into the camera.

"Will Team Rush lose another member? What is our next destination? And when will the relationship drama begin? Find out next time on Total Drama: Beyond!"

**Don't forget to review and tell me if/how I can improve. Thanks!**


	5. Total Drama: Beyond Episode 3

**Author Note: Sorry it's taken me forever to write this. I kept writing it weirdly and it was bothering me so I re did it like three times. Hope ya enjoy it!**

Last time on Total Drama: Beyond. Our two teams were taken to London where they competed in their own Olympic events. In the last event Kerri spazzed out and earned herself a one way ticket out of the competition. What's going to happen next? Will anyone get together? And when is the real drama going to start? Find out in this extra-long episode of Total Drama: Beyond!

EPISODE 3:

Team Sabre was enjoying first class. Most of the team was sleeping. Brookie was the only one actually up and walking about. She was wearing her everyday clothes while everyone else was in their pajamas.

***Brookie's confessional***

She straightened out her black skirt and fixed her light blue top with a frog on it. She moved her attention to the camera. "I know that Chris said that we don't have a challenge today, but I just don't trust that guy's word."

***End Confessional***

In the common room no one was asleep. Team Rush was glad that they didn't have to hear Kerri's sleep yelling but they really wish they could sleep in comfortable first class leather chairs, rather than old, broken, and rotten wooden benches. Everyone on Team Rush were already in their everyday clothes. The room was oddly silent except for the sound of squeaky mice.

***Donna's Confessional***

"I really hate, being in the common room…"

***Leo's Confessional***

"…there are mice everywhere…"

***Alcatraz's Confessional***

"…the floor creaks…"

***Tamblynn's Confessional***

"…the seats are breaking if they aren't already broken…"

***Kaitlyn's Confessional***

"…and it smells really, really, really bad!"

***End Confessionals***

Tony got up from his seat and stretched out his arms. "I'm not going to sit here all day, if Chef starts serving lunch, don't save me any." He headed down to the cargo hold. It was huge down there and there was so much stuff. He looked back at the ladder that he used to get down then he looked around. He wanted to remember the way out before he continued his little adventure.

Brookie was still the only member walking around on from her team. Sometimes planes could be just so boring. She made her way to some storage type room and noticed a ladder that lead down. Brookie carefully began to climb down. "Holy crap, it's big down here," she said. An echo could be heard and then she could hear footsteps. She knew it wasn't her because she just touched the ground. They were coming closer. It was almost like someone was running down there, and she was becoming a little scared. Then Tony rounded and Brookie was relieved.

"Oh good, it's just you." Brookie said in relief. Tony walked up to her.

"Hey what are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Alright, I was bored. Everyone is moping around because we've lost two players already."

"Yeah, I'm bored too. I feel like I need something to do and I've got nothing. Everyone is still in first class asleep, so I can't even try to strategize."

"So, what are you doing now," Tony said, "I finished my run, do you wanna walk?" He offered his hand. A smile grew on Brookie's face.

"Sure," she replied, taking his hand.

***Tony's confessional***

"Did anyone realize how hot Brookie is? I can't believe guys aren't falling at her feet. She's an angel!"

***Brookie's Confessional***

"Tony. What an awesome guy, and he's cute too."

***End Confessionals***

The next day was challenge day and everyone was up early, thanks to Chris' bullhorn. Everyone slowly got ready for the challenge. They weren't told anything, not like they ever were, but they didn't even really know if they were landing or supposed to jump out of the plane. Then everyone heard Chris' voice.

"Good morning victims, uh, competitors. We will be landing in one minute. When we do make your way out to your team's color mat."

The plane finally landed and the teens poured out onto this large field. Team Sabre was followed by Team Rush. Chris was nowhere to be seen and there were no mats.

"Chris!" Alcatraz yelled. "There's no mats!" As if in response, Chris' red chopper came flying out of nowhere. Chris was talking through a bullhorn.

"I know, your first challenge is to actually find your mats. First team to find theirs wins an advantage in the next challenge. So, good luck. He he!" Chris finished as the chopper flew away. Everyone moaned. Team Rush took off to the left and Sabre to the right.

The field was just grass but it seemed endless. After five minutes the teams could see glimpses of colors. There was red, blue, and gray. The teams began sprinting, except for Bry. His lack of exercise was costing his team the win.

Chris' chopper returned and landed as Bry reached the mat.

"Nice effort Bry but Team Rush wins the advantage." Chris said. Automatically Team Rush started cheering. "Now let me explain where we are exactly. Today we are in China. We were banned from using the Great Wall in our challenge so we changed it up. With some money that we, uh, found."

***Chris Confessional***

"Actually, it was one of our interns' life insurance money. He he."

***End Confessional***

"So, we rented this field and made a wall segment. Your challenge is very simple. A good old fashion game of capture the flag. If you climb over the wall to the enemies side you can be tagged and you're out of the challenge. The Team to either tag all of the other team's players of capture the other team's flag will win. Now Team Rush, your advantage is a ten second head start to climb the wall. Everyone ready, then, GO!"

Tony, Alcatraz, Donna, and Nathan were scaling the wall while Kaitlyn, Tamblynn, Matthias, and Leo were defending for Team Rush. Then all of Team Sabre rushed for the wall, except for Bry who was defending. Tony and his attacking teammates were caught and had to sit out for the rest of the challenge. However, the rest of their team tagged out everyone except Blake. They circled around him as he went for the flag and he was tagged out. Bry was the lone member of Team Sabre. He decided to make it for the flag.

"Don't go for it Bry stay and defend!" Jason yelled out. But Bry was already over the wall and tagged out.

"And with that, Team Rush wins their first elimination challenge. I'll see ya later Sabre."

***Ember's Confessional***

"Bry should have just stayed and defend but no, he had to try and be a hero. Sometimes heroes lose."

***End Confessional***

"You've all cast you're votes. If I call your name then you are safe, for now. Natty, Shane, Brookie, Jason, Journey, Ember, Maddie, Halo, and Blake. Sorry Bry, it's the Drop of Shame for you."

Bry sighed as he took his parachute and jumped out of the plane. Chris then turned to the camera, as usual.

"Will Team Rush be able to avoid the elimination ceremony again? Will there be any drama? And when will I kick Blake out of the plane?"

"Hey, I'm right here!" Blake interjected.

"Find out next time on Total Drama: Beyond!"

**Author's Note: Don't forget to review and tell me how I can improve. Also if you would like to make your OC get together with another just PM me. The ones that are taken though are Blake, Maddie, Brookie, Shane, Tony, and Journey. See ya next update!**


	6. Total Drama: Beyond Episode 4

**Author's note: I am going to admit that I'm not the best at characterization so if your character isn't fully developed yet I apoligize in advance. Also there is a song in this chapter to the tune of 'Before We Die' from Total Drama World Tour. So tell me what ya think!  
**

**Last time on Total Drama: Beyond. Our players were given a day off, even though someone didn't believe me. Hopefully, a new romance started between Brookie and Tony. The next day was challenge day and Team Rush ended up winning both of the challenges. Bry lost his team the win and left the game. Who will team up? Who will hook up? And where are we heading today? Find out right now on Total Drama: Beyond!**

EPISODE 4

After the elimination ceremony Team Sabre made their way to the common room. Jason and Ember sat next to each other. Shane tried to get close to Journey, who then twisted his arm. Natty and Halo both sat away from everyone. Maddie was completely exhausted and sat down. Blake sat next to her and once she was completely out she fell onto his shoulder.

***Blake's Confessional***

"I would have moved her but she was tired, and if I did move her she'd probably fall back on top of me."

***End Confessional***

Tony snuck away from first class with a blanket and some of the first class food. He had told Brookie to meet him in the cargo hold after the elimination ceremony, he was certain that no one would send her home. Tony carefully made his way down the ladder in almost complete darkness. He checked his bundle for candles and a lighter, thankfully he had them. He quickly climbed up some crates and laid out the blanket, food, and lit the candles before running over to the bottom of the ladder.

Brookie was coming down the ladder. It was too dark to see anything though. "Tony are you down here?" She asked nervously as she touched down. He grabbed her hand.

"Yup, I'm right here, now come on and don't let go of my hand." He responded. They made their way over to a candle lit path, thanks to Tony, that led up to the top of some crates. The blanket was laid out with some little brownies and cookies. "I would have actually brought real food but then people would get suspicious."

"It's absolutely fine, I'm just glad it's not Chef's slop!" She joked. The two of them took a seat on the blanket and started snacking on the sweets.

Meanwhile, Team Rush was enjoying first class. There was enough seating for everyone to have their row, and the guys took advantage of that. Alcatraz, Nathan, Matthias, and Leo all had claimed a row for themselves. Leo propped his head up against the wall and laid across his row while writing down some stuff into a notebook, possibly music. Matthias and Alcatraz were talking about their relatives on other team while Nathan was trying to get some rest.

***Nathan's confessional***

"It's almost midnight and we are in first class. We can all finally get some rest but no everyone is up, talking and gossiping."

***End Confessional***

Back down in the cargo hold, Brookie and Tony ate all of their sweets. They cleared were both laying down and asking each other questions.

"So why don't you like being called Brooklyn?" Tony asked.

"I don't absolutely hate that name, I would just prefer to be called something else. I don't feel that the name Brooklyn suits me." Brookie admitted.

"Well I think it's beautiful, like you." Tony said honestly. Brookie began to blush but Tony couldn't see.

"Sometimes my best friends call me Brooklyn, so if you want you can call me Brooklyn too."

"I'm one of you best friends now?" He asked a little jokingly.

"No, you're something more." Brookie gave Tony a kiss on the cheek and began to stand up. "Come on, we've been gone for a while now." Tony got up and they blew out candles as they made their way to the ladder. Once out of the cargo hold they had a brief make out session before joining their teams.

The next morning, the entire plane was quiet except for the sound of scurrying mice and the squeaking plane. Chris was wide awake. He took his air horn and pressed the speaker. The sound boomed inside the entire plane. The twisted host smiled as he heard the teens swearing at him.

"Ah, man do I love my job. He he. Today's challenge will start soon so get ready and meet up in the common room." Eventually everyone made their way to the common room and just stood around somewhat awkwardly. Then their evil host came. "Hello there teams. Today we will be on the largest mountain in the world, Mt. Everest. So because you can't really land on a mountain, everyone has to jump. We also misplaced our parachutes, good luck. Oh and before I forget, this is similar to Total Drama World Tour so…"

***Ding, ding***

"…It's song time!" Chris pushed the contestants out of the plane and slammed the door.

**Tamblynn:** We're singing as we're falling!  
**Donna:** While some are cannon-balling!  
**Alcatraz:** Yeah!  
**Leo:** Our lives begin to flash before our eyes!  
**Shane and Blake:** We might just go ka-blooey!  
**Tony and Jason:** Get smushed and become chewy!  
**Everyone:** Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die!  
**Jason:** Olympic Gymnast!  
**Nathan:** Hockey State Champion!  
**Maddie:** Make it home to see my sabre!  
**Brookie:** Marry Tony!  
**Halo:** Get a pet squirrel!  
**Journey:** Hey, I nev'a got my mid-mornin' nap!  
**Natty: **Kiss Chris!  
**Kaitlyn:** Create a new blog!  
**Matthias:** Get a new highscore!  
**Ember:** Become a famous girl rockstar!  
**Halo:** But first we must cease dropping, our goal here would be stopping!  
**Leo:** Before we smash into the ground from the sky!  
**Alcatraz:** Flat into little pieces!  
**Matthias:** Heads merged with our feet-ses!  
**Donna:** That would really suck and here's why:  
**Kaitlyn:** We'd like to keep on living!  
**Natty:** So Chris, We hope you're giving:  
**Ember:** Some wings!  
**Journey:** A jetpack!  
**Blake:** A rift in time!  
**Donna:** Parachute!  
**Shane:** Waterbed!  
**Jason:** A trampoline!  
**Brookie:** Springy shoes!  
**Matthias:** Rocket boots!  
**Halo:** Flying squirrel!  
**Tamblynn:** Bubble bath!  
**Kaitlyn:** I want some bubbles too!  
**Maddie:** My sabre!  
**Tony:** An air cushion, but let's hope that the snow will do!  
**Everyone:**Cause there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah, we said it! There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah!

The teens thankfully landed in a thick blanket of snow that broke everyone's fall, and saved their lives.

"Nice song," Chris stated, "and with that here comes the challenge." The teens were shivering while Chris was wearing a warm looking jacket.

"Wait, don-don't you have j-j-jackets for us!" Natty said shivering.

"Nope, they got destroyed in the third season along with the plane. So no jackets. As I was saying, your challenge today is to create a human dog sled team. First to the bottom wins. The team can be as big as you want but at least one person has to be in front of the sled. Good Luck and see ya at the bottom."

The teams quickly ran to the sleds and made certain people be dogs. Alcatraz was organizing everyone on Team Rush while Blake was attempting to organize everyone on Team Sabre.

"Hey Alcatraz, where should I go?" Donna asked.

"Ummm… next to Tony." Alcatraz instructed. In rows of two it went, Tony and Donna in back, then Nathan and Kaitlyn, Tamblynn and Leo, with Matthias in the front. "Looking good let's head off."

***Alcatraz's Confessional***

"Oh gosh, this is so incredibly exciting, and all the older kids are treating me like one of them, I feel like I belong, like I'm in the 'incrowd'! And my cousin Journey looks so cool out there, I'm still shocked that were related...but..she doesn't really talk to me that much...either it's because we're on different teams or she's too busy trying to avoid Shane her lover-to-be.. I think I'll ask her later!"

***End Confessional***

Blake had a different plan. He was dragging people to their spots. Halo and Natty were in the back, next was Ember and Jason, then Maddie and Brookie, and Journey was next to Shane in the front.

"Hello no! Imma not gonna be nexta pretty boy here!" Journey argued.

"Yes you are! Unless you want my ass by ya which I don't think ya do." Blake snapped back. Journey grunted in protest.

***Journey's Confessional***

"It's all right here I guess, can't really complain much about anythin' besides the condition of the plane, which is complete sh*t, and the challenges, also complete sh*t, but this is what I signed up fa'. What I didn't sign up fa' though, was a relationship. So what if Shane's a pretty boy, we got enough of 'em in New York, looks ain't everythin', but he's pa'sistent so I guess I'll give him that. Besides that, I ain't inta'rested, no way no how, nope, not at all, ain't gonna happen and neva' will, no siree... So like I said, nuthin' goin' on between us and I will get Blake for makin' me run nexta pretty boy."

***End Confessional***

Team Rush had a slight lead on Team Sabre. But Team Rush had to avoid several bombs, thanks to Chris McLean, and were passed by Team Sabre.

"We can still win this guys, don't give up!" Alcatraz cheered. His cheer didn't do much though. About halfway down the teams caught up to each other and they could see the finish line. Blake and Alcatraz were kicking up snow behind them by trying to increase speed but Blake pulled ahead.

"Sorry Alcatraz maybe next time!" Blake called back. Alcatraz just urged everyone to run faster, then he noticed, finally, that Blake left Shane out by himself and the weight of everyone else added to speed. It was too late though and Team Sabre already crossed the finish line.

"Team Sabre wins. Sorry Team Rush, I'll be seeing you in the elimination room." Chris said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the plane, Brookie went to find Tony. They both walked into the confessional, the only place to talk on the plane without people getting suspicious of them.

***Brookie and Tony's 'Confessional'***

"Right now I wish that there weren't any teams." Brookie wined. "I mean what if you don't come back from the elimination room."

"You need to calm down Brooklyn, okay, I'm going to come back. We both are going to be here for a while okay? Nobody hates us so we'll be here a while." Tony kissed Brookie's fore head. "Now we're going to go out there and I'm going to come back after elimination."

Brookie kissed his for a moment. "Okay, but you better come back." She said a bit jokingly.

***End Confessional***

"Welcome for a third time to the elimination ceremony, Team Rush. I swear if I see Nathan's name in the final two tonight, I don't know what I'll do… Oh yeah I do. You'll take the Drop of Shame. You all cast your votes to eliminate a fellow player, however, I'm ignoring your votes. That's right the audience is going to be voting this time! Find out who's going home next time on Total Drama: Beyond!"

**Author Note: I will only except the votes through the poll on my profile. ANYONE CAN VOTE! So go ahead and vote, but any votes placed in the reviews will not be counted. Thanks, until next update!**


	7. Total Drama: Beyond Episode 5

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I'm aware that you all probabally hate me for this re-re-post. So the results are in from the first poll.** 75% of you want an old cast member to come back. So now all you have to do is choose which one!** I believe you can** choose up to fifteen characters** just in case you have a lot of favorites.** Only one character will come back unless it's a tie.** Happy voting and before I forget,** this poll will close on** **August 19, 2012. Thanks now go vote!**

* * *

**Last time on Total Drama: Beyond. A relationship was starting to form between Tony and Brookie. How sweet? As for the rest of the cast, they sang us a little song while falling out of the plane. During the challenge Blake and Alcatraz were going head to head in a 'dog sled' race. In the end Blake led his team to victory. Who did you all choose to vote out? What crazy twists will happen next? Find out right now on Total Drama: Beyond!**

EPISODE 5:

"So we haven't got the results yet so…" Chris said. An intern came over with an envelope and whispered something to the host before walking off. "Well I just got the results in my hands here. If I say your name then you are safe for now. Leo, Tamblynn, Kaitlyn, Donna, and Matthias."

Tony, Alcatraz, and Nathan were looking really nervous. Why would people want to vote them off? "This is our bottom three. Each of you received one vote. So that means that only three people voted. However, instead of having a tie breaker, you are all safe. That's right, I'm ignoring the audience's decision. Now get back to the common room before I change my mind," Chris threatened.

The three guys bolted out of the room, followed by the rest of their team.

***Nathan's Confessional***

"Holy crap! I thought I was leaving for sure. After all, I'm not exactly a fan favorite.

***Tony's Confessional***

"Thank you Chris! Never thought I would hear the day someone would say that. Now Brookie can stop freaking out!"

***End Confessionals***

Team Sabre was reunited with first class. Brookie was enjoying it so much that she forgot to go meet up with Tony, which wasn't a huge deal. The elimination ceremony lasted until midnight and everyone was exhausted. Most everyone got their own row but Team Sabre had more people than Team Rush did. Blake left to use the restroom while everyone was grabbing their rows.

Ember, Jason, Natty, and Halo were on the right side while Shane, Brookie, Maddie, and Journey were on the left. The lights were off in the cabin when Blake returned. He walked softly, trying to find a spot to sleep while not waking anyone up. "Aw damn!" he cursed under his breath. He looked around and saw that Maddie was still awake. He walked over to her row and cleared his throat. The guard girl looked up at him.

"What do you want Blake?" she said.

"Every other row is taken and I was wondering if we could share a row?" Blake asked, half expecting to get slapped. She rolled her eyes and got up.

"Fine, but I get the aisle seat."

"Sure, thanks." The delinquent scooted to the wall but couldn't really fall asleep. "Hey Maddie, you awake still?"

"Yeah, I never have been able to sleep on planes. What do ya need?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to talk." He turned away from the wall and over to the brunette. A faint smile could be seen on her face in the dim light.

"Sure, I'd like that."

***Maddie's Confessional***

"I never thought that Blake would be the kind of guy you could actually talk too. Most of the bad boys that I fall for never want to talk." Maddie looks down for a moment and then back at the camera. "I think I'm going to give him a chance."

***End Confessional***

Blake eventually made it so he was laying on his back with his head propped up and, with there being little room, Maddie laid on her side next to him with her head on his chest. They whispered for a while and Blake would crack a few jokes, earning small laughs from Maddie.

After a while the air grew silent. "Maddie," Blake whispered, "are you still awake?" Silence responded to him. He glanced down at the Colorguard girl to see that she had fallen asleep. He put his right arm on her shoulder and his left hand behind his head before following the girl's lead and fell asleep.

***Blake's Confessional***

"Did I plan on Maddie falling asleep on me? Well of course! Have you seen her, I have, and I will admit that she's hot and the perfect kind of girl for a guy like me."

***End Confessional***

That morning in the common room Donna was awake before any of her teammates. Slowly, one by one they began to stir awake. First up was Alcatraz, then Tamblynn, followed by Kaitlyn and Leo.

"Hey you guys," Donna whispered to the awake contestants. She motioned to the elimination room and they followed her leaving behind the rest of their team.

"What's this about, Donna?" Leo, the pianist, asked followed by a huge yawn.

"I was thinking, it's early in the game and we've already lost more members than the other team. What I want to propose is a type of 'final five' deal."

"Details please!" Tamblynn said with a flick of her hair.

"We are going to work together. That means, after the merge happens, we will be in an alliance and we could win this. For the meantime, we can control who goes home from our team. Even during the merge, we can control this game. So who's in?" Donna concluded and crossed her arms.

Tamblynn, Kaitlyn, Alcatraz, and Leo all looked at each other. They all slowly began to smile and nod. Everyone was looking at each other now.

"I think we're all in," Kaitlyn spoke.

"This is so cool!" Alcatraz half-yelled excitedly.

***Alcatraz's confessional***

"I can't believe I'm in an alliance. This game is just getting better and better! I wonder how Journey is doing though. She's not the easiest person to get along with, but I still hope she goes far.

***Kaitlyn's Confessional***

"So we've got me, Donna, Tamblynn, Leo, then Alcatraz. We might not be the strongest players of the game, but I think we can at least make it to the merge."

***End Confessional***

Both teams were eating breakfast when Chris' infamous air horn went off over the plane's intercom. Maddie and Blake were still sharing a row but were sitting and eating cereal. As that air horn went off Maddie's bowl flew up in the air and cereal and milk landed all over the delinquent.

"Damn it Chris!" Blake yelled.

"Good morning teams, he he. Hope I didn't ruin anybody's breakfast. Today was supposed to be a challenge day but I decided that instead would be a prep day. That means that all of today will be preparation for the challenge tomorrow. Everyone in first class needs to make their way to the common room. I'll be seeing you all shortly." Chris signed off of the intercom. Team Sabre slowly made their way towards the common room. Chris was already there, holding a bottle in his hand. Team Rush was sitting on the floor in a half circle and Team Sabre came in complete the circle.

"Well thanks for joining us Team Sabre. Now that everyone is here I'll explain what you have to do." The evil host walked to the center of the circle and placed the bottle down before getting back out. "We're playing a good old fashion game of truth or dare. However when the bottle lands on you, you have to choose either truth of dare. The only difference is that if you land on truth then you have to reveal a secret about yourself. If anybody tries to skip out then you will be tossed from the plane, via Chef. Happy torture!" Chris said as he left.

Everyone looked really awkward. Then Maddie spoke up, "I guess I'll go first." She spun the bottle hard and it spun for a little before it stopped on Kaitlyn. "Okay Kaitlyn, truth or dare?"

Kaitlyn bit her bottom lip. "I'm going to have to go with truth." She breathed in and out. "I'm a total blogger. I almost over obsess over blogging. It's just so addicting. Then I can never stop writing… Sorry I talk too much. Cool I get to spin it now!" The bottle spun around and around. Then it landed on Blake.

"Alrighty Blake, truth or dare?"

"Well, I think it's obvious, dare!" he stated boldly.

"Okay, I dare you…" she began looking around the crappy room as if for some idea, then it came to her, "…too take anyone of your choosing into the confessional and tell them everything that you feel about them, whether it be hatred or not."

Maddie was sitting next to Blake and automatically put out her hand for him to grab her. Who else was he going to choose? He grabbed her wrist and towed her to the confessional.

***Inside the confessional during Blake's dare***

"How did you know that I was going to pick you?" Blake questioned.

"Who else were you going to pick," she stated matter of factly, "now just get the dare over with."

"Fine, uh." He breathed out. "When we first met, I thought you were an up-tight girl that needed to relax, without spinning a weapon, even though it's really sexy."

"Hey!"

"Let me finish! But last night when we just talked and you fell asleep on me-" Maddie punched Blake causing him to wheeze. Finally he regained his breath. "Rude. What I was going to say was that I enjoyed our little night but I really enjoyed you. You're just so amazing that any real words would do no good. Now let's get out of here." Maddie turned and reached for the handle. "Wait! I forgot something else."

"Wha-" Maddie couldn't respond. Blake pulled her into him and kissed her, when they finally pulled apart Maddie gave him a kiss on the cheek before she turned the broken handle and they both stepped out.

***Back out in the common room***

Maddie wore and silly grin while Blake had a smirk across his face. "I guess it's my turn." Blake said. Eventually everyone else went but no one was foolish enough to pick dare again except for Maddie. Her dare was to be locked in a closet for seven minutes with anyone of her choosing, she obviously took Blake with her and in that seven minutes they never parted for air.

Soon after everyone had gone once the intercom came on. "Well it's just a little pass 9:30pm. That's an end to today. Team Sabre can head back to first class. Team Rush has to stay in the common room. McLean out!"

The teen began to head to their respective cabins. All except for Brookie and Tony, who headed to the cargo hold for another 'date'. Everyone else went to sleep. In the common room, Donna's alliance was sleeping together. The rest of Team Rush slept on the other side of the cabin. In first class, Maddie and Blake shared a row again on the right side. Behind them was Journey. In front of them was empty row, where Brookie would sleep, and Shane was in front of the whole column. On the right side Natty slept in the first row, Halo in the second, Ember in the third, and Jason in the last row. Soon the lights shut off and everyone went to sleep.

The next day was challenge day. Everyone quickly grabbed something to eat. Then the intercom came on.

"Good morning victims. Today's challenge will be the first ever on-plane challenge. I hope everyone was paying attention yesterday during truth or dare. Everyone needs to head to the elimination room for the challenge. There's more space for the challenge in there. See ya!" Chris signed off. The teens headed to the elimination room.

Chris was standing at his podium with a thick stack of notecards. The contestants came in and sat on the bleachers that were in the room. To the left of the contestants were two podiums, similar to Chris', with large red buttons on them, near each other.

"For today's challenge, one member from each team will come up and stand at a podium. I'll say something related to yesterday's game of truth or dare. The first person to hit the button will give their answer. If it's correct you choose the next people who go up, if it's wrong then you have to go into the common room and wait until the end of the challenge. Last team member standing will win the challenge for their team and earn the first class cabin. So first up are Blake and Leo."

The guys made their way to the stands.

"Alright, so who said, 'Sorry I talk too much.'?" Chris quizzed. Blake hit the button first.

"Kaitlyn."

"That's correct. Leo go to the common room. Blake choose the next two."

"Umm… Maddie and Donna."

***LATER ON IN THE GAME* FINAL ROUND***

Last up was Blake for Team Sabre and Nathan for Team Rush. It went down to the final question.

"Alright, so the final question is, how long were Blake and Maddie locked in the closet for?"

The air was still, both guys were thinking. Chris began to tap his foot impatiently, when suddenly a button was hit.

"Seven minutes!" Nathan blurted out.

"That's correct, Team Rush wins. Blake, looks like the rest of your team will be joining you in here."

***Nathan's Confessional***

"Sorry Blake, you aren't going to be beating me this time! I still can't believe I won for my team though."

***Blake's Confessional***

"In my defense, when someone starts to make out with you, you kinda lose track of time."

***End Confessionals***

"So, Team Sabre, you all cast your votes and tonight I'm going to reveal your confessionals!"

***Jason's confessional***

"This is a really hard decision, but sorry Natty. All you ever talk about off camera is Chris. It gets annoying."

***Ember's Confessional***

"Ugh! Natty has got to go. I'm tired of hearing random trivia about our twisted host."

***End Confessional***

"Thanks for the compliment Ember!" the host said in response to what the confessional said.

***Maddie's Confessional***

"Bye, bye Natty."

***Journey's Confessional***

"God, fan boy is worse than pretty boy. But pretty boy is still annoyin'."

***Halo's Confessional***

"I'm trying to get threats out early and my biggest threat, Maddie."

***Blake's Confessional***

"Maddie told me to vote out Natty so see ya dude."

***Shane's Confessional***

"Blake is a threat to me but Natty is annoying. And Journey is hot!"

***Brookie's Confessional***

"Natty, uh, see ya!"

***Natty's Confessional***

"Blake is a really strong player. Duncan probably gave him some advice about the game before her left juvy. Speaking of Duncan, did you know that Chris actually broke him out of juvy to be on each of the three shows! He would never give up money unless it's the ending prize!"

***End Confessionals***

"And with that, it looks like Natty is going home." Chris stated. Natty came up and grabbed his parachute.

"It's alright, I'm just glad that I got to have the full experience and I will love you forever Chris!" Natty's voice trailed off as he jumped. Then Team Sabre left for the common room.

"Who will go home next? Will we actually land somewhere next time and what will Journey do to Shane now that I revealed his confessional? Find out next time on Total Drama: Beyond!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please vote. The more people that vote then the more of a chance there is of your favorite character making it farther. Please review!


	8. Total Drama: Beyond Episode 6

Author's Note: The results from the poll are in, however I am not going to reveal who is coming back yet for a little suspense. Also there is a song in this chapter that goes to the tune of Come Fly with Us from TDWT. Now enjoy!

* * *

**Last time on Total Drama: Beyond! I decided to ignore the readers' votes. Team Sabre returned to first class and Blake and Maddie had to share a row because a certain someone got rid of a row. The day before the challenge was a prep for the actual challenge. During the prep Blake chose dare and wound up in the restroom confessional with Maddie. This brings the total number of relationships to two. In the end, Nathan won the recollection challenge and Team Sabre voted of Natty, via me showing the confessionals! He he! Will the relationship total increase or decrease? Am I running out of locations? Do any of you even read these recaps? Find out now on Total Drama: Beyond!**

EPISODE 6:

All of Team Sabre was bouncing around in the common room. The plane was heading through some turbulence but on board it felt like an earthquake. Mostly everyone was exhausted and passed out. No one was awake though except for Chef, who was flying the plane.

The benches in the common room were breaking and Halo completely fell off of hers but didn't even stir. Brookie wasn't in the common room because Tony took her into the cargo hold and they were still down there. Maddie was sleeping on Blake's chest like she did when they were in first class. Ember was asleep near her buddy Jason. Shane was sleeping with his back against the wall and Journey's head fell into his lap.

Shane's eyes jolted open and he looked down at the New Yorker girl in his lap and smiled. Blake was beginning to stir. He looked across the room to where Shane was. He smiled and mouthed the words 'Nice one dude!'

***Shane's Confessional***

"Journey is just so hot and, well, I'm not bad looking either. We would be such a great power couple if she would just admit to herself that she's in love with me.

***End Confessional***

Moments later Journey awoke with a large yawn. She was facing the ceiling and Shane looked down at her with a smile. Journey slapped him hard across his face. The sound was loud enough to wake everyone but Maddie up.

"Aww hell no pretty boy! Ain't no way tha' you an' I'll get together." She got up and angrily slammed the confessional door.

***Journey's confessional***

"Damn it! I hate that pretty boy, Shane. All he eve'a does is ta try an' hit on me. Well Shane, I've got som' news fa ya, ain't no way in no how tha' I woul' eve'a get with ya!"

***End Confessional***

In first class the members of Team Rush were just chatting like any normal teenagers would. Then the sound they had all grown to hate came on the intercom, Chris' voice.

"Morning victims, or should I say good night. Today's challenge will involve artistic creativity and quick wits. And because I'm feeling nice I'm gonna warn ya that there's a 75% of a song. So warm-up those vocal chords! When the plane lands meet me and we'll head out for the challenge."

As soon as Chris' voice was gone Donna pulled over the members of the alliance. "Okay so today we have to give it our all. I'm going to take the lead so just kind of follow my lead. Alright?" The members nodded before they dispersed among the cabin.

Soon enough the plane landed and the contestants followed Chris. He took them to this building with tons of paintings inside. The teams stood together as he gave his little speech about their challenge.

"Today we are in the country of France. For part one of today's challenge you'll have to make a painting that impresses me. If you do so then you'll win a grappling hook for part two, which is to climb to the top of the Eifel Tower. Whichever team that makes it to the top first wins. Now good luck, you have one hour until I see your masterpieces." Chris walked away as two interns dragged over two easels and white sheets. The easels held a variety of colored paints along with a blank canvas.

The teams rushed over to their work stations. Donna made Leo in charge of painting the canvas. Everyone else on Team Rush had no problem with it. After all being a musician could go in hand with being an artist. As for Team Sabre everyone just took a brush and started painting. After the time was up Chris came back.

"Alright, time's up! Team Rush, let's see what you painted." On cue Leo pulled off the sheet that had been given to them. It was a near exact replica of the Mona Lisa. "Wow, that's pretty impressive, Team Sabre, that's gonna be pretty tough to beat but let's see what you've got."

***Donna's Confessional***

"All of the members from the other team were painting all at once. I bet you it turned out like crap!"

***End Confessional***

Halo ripped off the canvas to show an abstract drawing of Chris and his hair care products along with his Gemmys.

"I love it! Team Sabre you guys win the reward." Chris announced. Team Sabre cheered as Chris tossed the grappling hook to Shane. "Now everyone needs to hurry up and climb that tower. First Team, with their undamaged painting, to the top wins."

Both teams ran out as fast as they could. Team Rush began the climb before Team Sabre.

"Hey Shane could you hand me the grappling hook?" Blake asked.

"Yeah no problem," Shane replied tossing the hook to Blake. The delinquent swung it to his side a couple of times before it went high up and attached itself to the large metal landmark. Team Rush was about a quarter of the way up when Alcatraz just stopped climbing.

"Hey Alcatraz, are you okay?" Tamblynn yelled down to him.

"I'm afraid of heights and I just looked down," he responded. Alcatraz glanced down again and almost started to hyper ventilate.

"It's okay, just keep going. Just breathe in slowly, and then back out. Just keep going, you can do it." The girl tried to say reassuringly. Ever so slowly Alcatraz joined Tamblynn and they continued their climb, trailing greatly behind the rest of their team.

Out of nowhere, Chris appeared riding a jetpack. "Guess what?"

***Ding, ding***

"It's song time!" Then he disappeared.

**Tamblynn:** _Up!_  
**Tamblynn and Kaitlyn:** _Up!_  
**Tamblynn, Kaitlyn, and Donna:** _Up!_  
**Tamblynn, Kaitlyn, Donna, and Ember:** _Up!_  
**Jason:** _Sing!_  
**Jason and Tony:** _Sing!_  
**Jason, Tony, and Shane:** _Sing!_  
**Jason, Tony, Shane, and Blake:** _Sing!_  
**Brookie, Maddie, Halo, Tamblynn, Kaitlyn, Donna, and Journey:** _We're climbing._  
**Leo, Matthias, Nathan, Tony, Shane, and Blake:** _And singing._  
**Everyone:** _We're climbing and we're singing!_  
**Ember:** _Come climb with us!_  
**Ember and Jason:** _Come climb with us!_  
**Brookie:** _We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! _Haha!  
**Maddie:** _Come climb with us!_  
**Maddie and Journey:** _Come climb with us!_  
**Shane:** _It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must._  
**Alcatraz:** Dudes, this is messed. We're so high up, I think I'll go insane.  
**Tamblynn:** _What did you expect? Chris is freaking lame._  
**Brookie:** Hey, guys, we're singing on TV!  
**Ember:** _I've always wanted to? It couldn't just be me!_  
**Leo:** _Come climb with us!_  
**Matthias and Donna:** _Come climb with us!_  
**Maddie:** Do you know how to use that hook!?  
**Blake:** I try.  
**Nathan:** _The other team thought they could win this game, but Team Sabre is completely lame _**Alcatraz:** _Come climb with us! Come die with us!_ We're climbing and I hate climbing! Oh look we're almost at the top!  
**Shane:** _Come climb with me! Come sing with me!_  
**Journey:** No!  
**Brookie:** _Journey, do it! We've got to go!_  
**Blake:** _Come on guys, let's go._  
**Halo:** Well, I don't wanna lose_. We need to keep climbing, keep on climbing, come on we need to climb._  
**Shane:** Journey, would you come on! Please?  
**Journey:** _This sucks!_  
**Everyone:** _Yeah!_

During the song all of Team Rush, except for Alcatraz and Tamblynn, were at the top. The two stragglers were close behind.

"Come on you guys. You can make it!" Matthias cheered. Tamblynn scrambled up to the top.

"Come on Alcatraz, just grab my hand." Matthias said. The nervous teen grabbed Matthias' hand and was pulled to the top. Chris once again came out of nowhere in a helicopter.

"And the winner is Team Rush! Everyone needs to grab the ladder. Team Sabre I'll be seeing you later." The ladder was dropped and the chopper flew them to the plane. Team Rush returned to first class and Team Sabre went to the common room.

Everyone on Team Sabre just kind of sat around looking at each other. It was hard decision for who to vote out. Everyone kinda talks to everyone else so no one is really an enemy. But eventually everyone made their way to a decision as they entered the elimination room. One by one they cast their votes.

"You guys know the drill," Chris stated, "If I call your name then you're safe. Halo, Ember, and Jason. Brookie, Maddie and Blake. You guys are safe." Chris said. Shane and Journey were in the bottom two. Shane was looking at Journey but she never looked back at him. "And the last person who remains safe for tonight is… Shane. Journey, time for you to take the drop of shame."

Shane looked more upset than Journey. He got up as she did except Journey was actually walking over to Shane.

"Journey, I-" Shane was trying to speak but the New Yorker cut him off with a kiss. They pulled away and Shane was shocked.

"Now pretty boy. I may not reall'a be the type'a girl to express her feelin's but I'ms glad to have met ya. Now go win this thing and hopefully we'll meet again." Journey walked away and took the parachute before jumping. Shane just stared in disbelief as the rest of his team left, leaving him and Chris alone.

"Wow, that was dramatic. What will happen next? Will Brookie and Tony be able to hide their relationship still? Will Shane ever recover from this loss? Find out next time on Total Drama: Beyond!"


	9. Total Drama: Beyond Episode 7

Author's Note: Hey everybody. I hope you all are reading this. I just wanted to say sorry for how short these next few chapters are gonna be. They are kinda serving as filler chapters until the merge, which is soon. It'll be two more filler chapters and then the merge. So enjoy!

* * *

**Last time on Total Drama: Beyond! We had a little adventure in the world of art. Donna took the reins on her alliance and controlled the challenge. Shane kept hitting on Journey and, off-camera, got hit. In the first part of the challenge teamwork prevailed and Team Sabre won an advantage. However, in the end, Team Rush climbed the Eifel Tower to victory. Journey was voted off but not until she kissed Shane and wished him luck. How touching? Where are we heading now? How much drama is going to happen, and will Team Sabre get out of their losing streak? Find out right now on Total Drama: Beyond!**

EPISODE 7:

Shane was still in shock from what Journey did before she jumped. He enjoyed it but it wasn't something he thought she would do.

***Shane's Confessional***

"I can't believe that she kissed me… I can't believe she's gone…"

***End Confessional***

Shane wasn't himself anymore. He was completely bumming out the rest of his team and no one wanted to be around him. While he was in the confessional the rest of the team talked.

"What are we going to do about Shane?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know. I feel so bad for him though," Brookie replied.

"Well I know what I'm going to do," Blake said confidently.

"And that is?" Ember questioned.

"Vote him out, duh!" The delinquent responded. Silence filled the cabin for a moment.

Jason decided to break the silence. "You've got a point, Blake." Ember shot her friend an angry look. "What Ember? You know what happens in these situations from the past seasons."

Ember sighed, "I know."

"So are we all in agreement that if we lose the next challenge then Shane is going home?" Halo asked. Everyone in the cabin slowly nodded their heads. Shane came out of the confessional with a sigh and the awkward silence began. However it ended quickly when Chris' air horn went off.

"You all know the drill by now. Just get into your teams when we-" the plane crashed onto some solid ground. "Everyone, I'll see ya outside."

The teams gathered outside the plane and waited for Chris. It had been at least a half an hour and the teams were becoming impatient.

"Where the hell is Chris?" Jason said, getting frustrated.

"I don't know but I don't want to stay out here all day," Tamblynn complained. Then the sound of engines could be heard. Soon Chef and Chris came into view with red and blue chargers. Chris hopped out of the red one.

"Welcome to Rio. For today's competition I hope you all have the need for speed. Here's how the challenge will go. One member from each team will be given a charger. Blue for Team Sabre and red for Team Rush. The drivers will then head to the top of that winding hill while picking up members of their team. First charger up there and filled with all of their team's members will win. Because Team Sabre has less members Team Rush can have two people in the charger to start off. Now go choose your drivers. We'll start when I say go." Chris finished.

"So who can drive fast and has a license?" Donna asked. Out of all of the members of Team Rush only Nathan raised his hand.

"My instructor said that I was the most careful speeder that he's ever seen." Nathan replied.

"Okay then who are we going to put in the car with Nathan?" Alcatraz asked.

"I will!" Kaitlyn chimed. "It's really hot and I don't want to be in the sun."

"Alrighty then," Alcatraz said.

***Nathan's Confessional***

"All I'm hoping for is that Blake isn't the one driving for Team Sabre. If he is them my team is screwed and I'll be the one jumping out of the plane tonight!"

***End Confessional***

Over on Team Sabre, everyone just told Blake to drive.

"What, he looks like someone who can drive fast!" Halo said.

"No problem, it's a compliment to me," the delinquent responded.

***Blake's Confessional***

"Sometimes being in trouble with the law means that you have to have certain skills. Thankfully I have driven a few getaway cars." He lets out a small laugh. "This is gonna be too easy!"

***End Confessional***

All of the team members were scattered along the hill. Blake was on the right side of the road in the blue charger while Nathan and Kaitlyn were in the red one on the left side of the road.

"On you marks…" The engines were revving up, "Get set… GO!" Blake and Nathan roared up the hill but Nathan quickly gained the lead. Soon Donna climbed into the red charger and their lead extended.

Blake picked up Maddie and sped up to pick up Brookie. "Blake you need to catch up."

"I know that Maddie just calm down and let me drive." Blake pulled over and Brookie hopped in. Up ahead, Alcatraz jumped into Team Rush's car. Nathan had gained a lot of ground and within a few minutes each team only had one more member each to pick up. Shane for Team Sabre and Tony for Team Rush.

However, Blake was bumper to bumper with Nathan after he had floored it and zoomed up the hill.

***Nathan's Confessional***

"That guy can never give me a break can he?"

***Blake's Confessional***

"Since when does a delinquent give someone a break. Especially a nerd like Nathan."

***End Confessionals***

Nathan tried to speed up even more but it's hard to when you're already going as fast as you can uphill. Then everyone from both teams saw their last people. When Nathan pulled up Tony hopped right in and the car drove out of sight.

When Blake pulled up Shane was sighing and kicking around a rock with his arms crossed loosely across his chest. Blake honked to get Shane's attention. Eventually Halo ran out and convinced Shane to get into the car.

When the blue charger pulled up, Team Rush was already cheering in victory. Blake and his team got out of their car.

Chris appeared with his jet pack to announce the winners. "Today's winners are Team Rush. See you later Team Sabre." Then the host flew away.

Blake looked over at Nathan and gave him a death glare. Nathan gulped in fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team Sabre sat in the elimination room, yet again. "Wow, I thought you would totally win that challenge Blake. Oh well. You all have cast your votes so when I call your name you are safe. Maddie, Brookie, Halo, Jason, and Ember. So now we have our bottom two. Blake you lost the challenge to Nathan today and Shane, ever since Journey left you've been hurting your team's chances to win. And the last person who is safe for tonight is…Blake. Shane, time to follow Journey's footsteps out of this plane." Shane just sighed, grabbed the parachute, and jumped without saying a word.

"What a game right? So brutal. What's the next challenge going to be? Will Blake and Nathan's rivalry continue? And when will we have another song? You can, maybe, find out next time on Total Drama: Beyond!"


	10. Total Drama: Beyond Episode 8

**Author's Note: Aww aren't you all special! You readers are fantastic so as a reward, because all I was doing today was writing, you get two chapters this week. Now enjoy and don't forget, after the next chapter it's the merge, so get excited because a lot is going to be going down in the next few chapters. Prepare yourself for epicness!**

* * *

**Last time on Total Drama: Beyond! Shane kept moping around due to Journey being sent home. He was beginning to grow apart from his team and everyone could notice. For our challenge in Rio, Blake and Nathan's hatred for eachother continued. Alas Blake lost to his rival. In the end Shane got the boot and left without a single word. Where are we going next? Is the merge near? And will these episodes ever get longer? Find out now on Total Drama: Beyond!**

EPISODE 8:

Up in first class Donna had decided to wake up the members of her alliance for an emergency meeting. They all scrambled to the front of the cabin.

"What's so important Donna? It's too early to be awake," Tamblynn complained.

"Well obviously I'm about to tell you, Tamblynn!" Donna snapped quickly.

"Then get on with it already," Leo said, not even caring anymore.

"Okay, so any day now Chris is going to merge the teams, right? So when we have some down time we should try to really check out our competition."

Alcatraz was a little confused, "You mean that we should try to get the other team to like us?"

"Exactly," Donna said with a nod.

"Alrighty then, I'm going to sleep some more if we're done here," Kaitlyn was starting to stand up.

"Yeah, we can all talk later too, if we need to. Just remember to get on the other team's good side." Donna got up and left. Her alliance then returned to their respective spots where they were sleeping.

***Alcatraz's Confessional***

"Okay I know that when you have an alliance you shouldn't really question it but I don't really trust Donna."

***Tamblynn's Confessional***

"I think that Donna might be using us."

***Donna's Confessional***

"When I came into this game I had a plan. I didn't really want to manipulate people though, I just wanted them to back me up. I looked at my Team's members and chose people who I could most likely trust and tell what to do. So far so good. I just hope that they aren't smart enough to catch on this early. My biggest concern in my alliance is Alcatraz. I don't think he has caught on yet, and if he has then I'll have to cut him loose soon."

***End Confessionals***

Down in the common room everyone was asleep except for Blake and Maddie. They were actually heading down into the cargo hold. Maddie didn't want to talk in a room that smelt like crap.

"Careful, the last rung is a little slippery," Blake warned Maddie after he touched down.

"I got it. Woah!" The guard girl slipped off of the ladder but Blake caught her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Never better," Maddie replied with a blush. Blake put her down.

"So why did you drag me down here?" the delinquent questioned.

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. I guess to just get away from the game. Those people are crazy!"

Blake laughed, "And you and I aren't?"

"Did I say we weren't? No, just this game is so crazy. Sometimes I think I'll go bezerk if one of us gets voted off. I know that we'll be here for a while though."

"You know what I realized, we barely know eachother. I know that we can't really talk because the challenges and eliminations happen so fast, but we have time now."

"Sure but my legs are beginning to hurt so let's find a place to sit." Maddie suggested. Blake nodded and as he looked to his left he saw some crates that were stacked like stairs. There were several candles that looked like they had been lit recently. Maddie and Blake exchanged confused glances before Blake took a careful lead. When they reached the top they were both shocked. Tony and Brookie were having a full out make out session.

"What the hell are you guys doing down here!?" Maddie half yelled. The kissers were startled and immediately stopped.

"We could ask you the same thing," Tony said as a comeback.

"We were just getting away from the competition. However, it looks like you two are getting closer to it." Blake stated smartly.

"Don't tell anyone! I am begging you, if anyone from either team found out we would immediately be the targets. And when you're a target in this game you go home. Please don't tell!" Brookie pleaded.

Blake rolled his eyes, "Fine let's all forget that we saw anything. If you say anything about me and Maddie being down here then I'll make sure of it that one of you will be leaving. Got it?" The couple nodded. Blake looked over to Maddie and signaled to leave.

***Tony's Confessional***

"Blake is really intimidating and I'm not one to be intimidated. I just hope that he won't say anything."

***Brookie's Confessional***

"I can't believe that Blake and Maddie found me and Tony. Maddie's my friend, thank gosh, but I don't trust Blake."

***Maddie and Blake's Confessional***

"Blake, we didn't get to talk and get to know eachother better." Maddie whined.

"I never said that we were going to talk, I just said that we were going to get to know eachother a little better." Blake pulled Maddie close to him and she was forced to look into his eyes.

"I like where this is going," Maddie replied before her and Blake's lips locked.

***End Confessionals***

After the morning drama Chris told the cast to be prepared to land. As the plane crashed the contestants tried to make their way out into a desert at night time. Farther away the bright lights of Sin City could be seen. A tram driven by Chef drove the contestants to a casino where they were quickly ushered into a large event space.

"Welcome to Las Vegas. Unfortunately for all of you, you're all minors and can't go out into the actual casino. For today's challenge though you will be spinning slots. However instead of money you'll get points. The team with the most points will win. Now to explain the points. An "X"=0, a sword=10, a cherry=50, a gold coin=75, and a Chris head=100. However if you get if you spin 'bankrupt' then you lose your points on that round. Every member will only get one spin. That means that Team Rush will have to sit two people out. Happy gambling!" Chris announced. Two interns brought in two slot machines.

"So for this challenge I think I'll sit out." Donna said.

"Yeah, gambling isn't really something that interests me," Tony added.

"No problem you guys, we can win this," Alcatraz said with enthusiasm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"On your marks, get set, gamble!" Chris yelled.

Both teams quickly went up to the slots however these slots were weird. There was only one roll inside of them. This immediately put a twist on this challenge. Halo got a cherry for Team Sabre and Alcatraz got a sword for Team Rush. Ember got a gold coin and Leo got a Chris head. Jason got a Chris head, as did Tamblynn. Brookie got a gold coin but Matthias got a Chris head. Maddie got an "X" and Kaitlyn got a Chris head.

During all of this Tony and Donna were just sitting and chatting. Somehow the topic of showmances came up.

"So Tony do you think you would ever have a showmance?" Donna asked.

"Oh, never," Tony lied. He could have kept his mouth shut but he kept going and with each word he dug his own grave deeper. "No, but I think Blake and Maddie on the other team have a thing going on."

"Really?" Donna said, startled. "How do you know?"

"Well I went to use the confessional and when I did I saw Blake and Maddie come out of there. Blake had Maddie's lipstick kiss marks all over."

"This is interesting, but it's actually dangerous. They are both strong players and if they're together then that could be bad news. Well when the teams merge I know who I'm going after."

Tony gulped in fear at Donna's comment.

***Tony's Confessional***

"If Blake finds out about this I am sooo dead!"

***End Confessional***

Nathan was up last for Team Rush, right against his rival Blake.

"You're going down bad boy!"

"In your nerdy dreams," Blake said calmly, which was pissing Nathan off.

Blake got a Chris head and stood back, he could have sworn that he overheard Donna and Tony talking about him and Maddie. He let it slide though. If Tony said anything then his fate would be sealed. Back at the slots, Nathan had let go of his lever and stood back. It was about to stop at a Chris head when it landed on the 'bankrupt' slot. Team Rush lost all of their points and Team Sabre won.

"Well, it looks like Team Sabre has finally ended their losing streak. Team Rush, see you in the elimination room."

As the contestants returned to the plane Blake pulled Tony aside on the plane.

"Okay, I'm gonna be real nice about this first. I heard you mention me and Maddie when you were sitting out with Donna. Now what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

Blake let out a sigh, "I told you I was gonna be nice about this but I hate liars and now the nice guys is gone." Blake grabbed Tony by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Now what did you tell her."

"Okay okay, just put me down." Blake set him back down. "Thank you, now I told her that you and Maddie had a thing and then she came to the conclusion that you guys are like a power couple and now she's trying to find a way to get you off the show." Tony finished and Blake walked away.

"Not unless I get you out first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow Team Rush, I've missed seeing you guys here. It's like a reunion but for one of ya it'll be your last time here. So I'm gonna read off the list of people who are safe, yadda, yadda. Alrighty then, Leo, Tamblynn, Kaitlyn, Alcatraz, and Donna you are all safe. Now the last two people who are safe are Nathan and Tony. Sorry Matthias, honestly, I'm as surprised as you." Chris stated.

"Aww, oh well, it's been fun. See ya guys!" Matthias said as he took his parachute and jumped. Team Rush then filed out into the Common room.

"What's going to happen between our two couples? Will Nathan and Blake continue their rivalry? And will there be any drama not revolved around Blake? Find out next time on Total Drama: Beyond!"


	11. Total Drama: Beyond Episode 9

Author's Note: So I know that this chapter is very short, and that is because the next two chapters are going to be very very long. You are all just lucky that I'm updating so much this week. I'm trying to get as much of this written/posted as I can so it won't be a huge delay when school starts. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Last time on Total Drama: Beyond! Our two couples discovered eachother, even though their relationships were supposed to be secret. Donna's alliance is beginning to question her as well. Our contestants tried their hand at some broken Las Vegas slots. During the competition Tony leaked some info to Donna and Blake overheard. When the contestants returned to the plane Blake and Tony had a 'talk'. In the end, it was Matthias that took the Drop of Shame. Who's going home next? How much trouble will Blake get into? Does anyone in Donna's alliance trust her? Find out, here and now, on Total Drama: Beyond!**

EPISODE 9:

***Tony's Confessional***

"So Blake overheard me talking to Donna and now I'm majorly screwed. I just hope that he won't go after Brookie. This is between me and him."

***End Confessional***

Blake was snooping around the plane trying to find members of Team Rush that he could trust. So far that list had only had two people on it, Leo and Alcatraz. He snuck into the common room early in the morning and pulled the two guys aside.

"What's going on Blake?" Leo said through a yawn.

"There's a lot going on right now, actually. But I'm here for your votes," the delinquent explained.

"Who do you want us to vote for?" Alcatraz responded.

"Tony. He's in a relationship with Brookie. They keep skipping out on important information. I know Brookie would be a mess without Tony and then we can get both of them out of here. This is a game for a million dollars not the bachelor."

Leo nodded in agreement, "You are absolutely right. Don't worry we'll see what we can do, right Alcatraz." Alcatraz nodded his head.

"Perfect. Oh and if you hear Donna or Tony say anything about me and Maddie, it's a total lie. Me and her are just friends, alright?" Blake finished.

"Got it," Alcatraz said. The guys all fist bumped and returned back to their cabins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once everyone had gotten some rest the news about Brookie and Tony spread like wildfire. Blake's plan was working and whenever he went to the confessional he saw Tony either alone and hoping that Blake wouldn't notice him or being questioned a million times by his team.

***Blake's Confessional***

"This plan couldn't have gone better if I tried. All that's left to do is win the elimination challenge and then Tony will be sent home. This was almost too easy!"

***End Confessional***

Chris came on the intercom. "Hello victims. Today's challenge is another on plane challenge. Hope you all have good memories! See you all in the elimination room for the challenge." Slowly both teams came into the elimination room. There were these booths where the contestants had to stand. In the center of each one was a triangle that looked like it could be spun around. It had a blank space, a space that said before, and a space that said after. The contestants all took their spot in a booth.

"Alright, now that we are all situated I'll explain the challenge. I will be asking you questions about events that have happened this season. I will then ask you if it happened before or after another event. After all of one team's members are out the challenge will end. Last team standing will win. Now let's begin."

All of the contestants looked prepared. "So was Bry voted out before or after Natty?" Everyone put before as their answer. "Everyone was correct so reset for the next question. Was the first on plane challenge before or after Kerri was voted out?" Jason, Blake, Maddie, Halo, Tony, Alcatraz, Kaitlyn, Nathan and Leo all put after as their answers. "The correct answer is after. Brookie, Ember, Donna, and Tamblynn, you are all out. Reset and then have a seat." The group of disappointed girls took their seats. "Did we go to Mt. Everest before or after we went to China?" Tony, Kaitlyn, Nathan, Alcatraz, Halo, and Blake put after. "And the correct answer is after. Jason, Maddie, and Leo, go take a seat. Next question. Did we go to Rio before or after we went to France?" Only Blake, Nathan, and Tony put after. "The answer is, after. Everyone except for Nathan, Blake, and Tony, needs to take a seat. This is the last question, however this one will be a number. Whoever is the closest to the number without going over will win. Use the chalkboard and chalk to write down your answer. The question is… how many contestants have been eliminated so far?" Tony put down 8, Nathan put down 6, and Blake put down 7. "The answer is… 7. Blake has won for his team. Team Sabre you can head back to first class. Team Rush, you've got to send someone home."

***Leo's Confessional***

"I hope everyone is going to vote how we told them to. This is actually making me nervous."

***End Confessional***

"Once again, Team Rush, you have to send someone home. When I call your name you are safe. Leo, Donna, Alcatraz, Kaitlyn, Tamblynn, and Nathan. Sorry Tony, time for ya to jump."

Tony was stunned, "But, how? I demand a recount!"

"Tony!" a voice said.

"Brookie?"

Brookie ran over and hugged Tony tightly. "I don't know how these people could vote you out but I swear, I'll find who's responsible and I promise that I will get them out of here if it's the last thing I do!" She kissed him before Chef was called in to take her back to first class. Tony grabbed his chute and jumped. Chris then ushered Team Rush out.

"Can you feel the intenseness? Will Brookie get her revenge? Will Blake continue his plan? And who are the old cast members that are returning? Find out in the next episode of Total Drama: Beyond!"


	12. Total Drama: Beyond Episode 10

Author's Note: Sorry about this repost, my computer spazzed out and deleted the chapter. I didn't notice until today. Also,** I have a very important poll on my profile. If you think you already took it, you are wrong. I deleted that last poll and put a new one up. Please use all of your votes. You can vote for five choices! So I suggest that after you read this chapter that u go vote.** Also this is gonna be the last chapter for a while so enjoy it! Now here ya go!

* * *

**Last time on Total Drama: Beyond. We had a lot of sneaking around by Blake. He convinced Alcatraz and Leo to tell the rest of their team to vote off Tony. At our on-plane challenge, Blake beat both his rival and his target. In the end, Blake's plan came through and Tony was sent out of the game, well, after Brookie said goodbye. Are you excited? The merge is just about here! What old cast member is coming back? Will they add some unwanted drama? And how is Donna's alliance holding up? Find out right here on the one and only Total Drama: Beyond!**

EPISODE 10:

The plane had been silent since Tony's elimination. No one really talked except when they were in the confessional.

***Kaitlyn's Confessional***

"You can just feel the tension…"

***Donna's Confessional***

"…it's like a storm's coming…"

***Jason's Confessional***

"…and there's nothing that can stop it…"

***Alcatraz's Confessional***

"…but we all know who the storm is…"

***Brookie's Confessional***

"…it's me! And I know that Blake is the reason that Tony went home. All I have to do…"

***Blake's Confessional***

"… is to find out who I persuaded to vote out Tony. Brookie won't find out though and even if she does it'll be too late. Hey, I know that she hates me, I'm just trying to work with it."

***End Confessionals***

"Hello competitors, for today's challenge we will be heading to the city that never sleeps. So get ready to hustle and bustle. I'll see you all when we land momentarily!" Chris announced. He turned to Chef. "Heh, heh. Just wait until they see the twist I added in!" the twisted host laughed.

As the plane landed the players exchanged angry and suspicious looks. Then they were ushered into a theater with a classic red curtain. Team Sabre sat in the front row and Team Rush sat in the second. Chris walked onto the stage in a fancy blue suit.

"As you may know, New York is known for their amazing stage performances. A while back we had the viewers vote for what classic competitor should come back. We have the top pick with us. Now…"

***Ding ding***

A voice came from off stage, "McLean, I'm so not singing!"

"Yes you are it's in your contract. Now as I was saying, it's song time!" The host finished as he walked off stage. The lights went completely off the red curtain opened as a spotlight went on. The figure had his back to the audience but you could tell from the black t-shirt, red converse, and green Mohawk that it was Duncan. The opening music began as the delinquent turned around.

**(Author's Note: This song is to the tune of Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects)**

**Duncan:** Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I've been around a time or two

Just to waste my time here with you

Tell me all that I've thrown away

Find out games I don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep this my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Me coming back here is just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that I won't lose it)

My dirty little secret

Who has to know

When Chris endangers your fragile lives

What's the best way to survive

I've been here a time or two

But I'm not gonna waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Chris'll find out games you don't wanna play

He'll make it so that no one gets know

I'll keep this my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Me coming back here is just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that I won't lose it)

My dirty little secret

Who has to know

The way I feel inside (inside)

Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)

My sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)

And all I've tried to hide

It's eating me apart

Trace this life out

I'll keep this my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Me coming back here is just another regret

(Just another regret)

I'll keep this my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Me coming back here is just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that I won't lose it)

My dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Who has to know

Who has to know

The teams cheered loudly for Duncan and he took a bow. Then Chris McLean pushed Duncan off the stage. "Stop hogging the spotlight Duncan, we have one more song to hear."

"Wait, I thought you said that only one old member was coming back?" Halo pointed out.

"Yeah, I lied. In the poll we actually had a tie so here's the second member." Chris once again walked off stage but this time the lights only dimmed a little. The curtain opened to reveal a concert type stage. Then the music began. Then Cody came running on from stage left. He looked like he was determined.

**(Author's Note: This song is to the tune of Chasing the Sun by The Wanted)**

**Cody: **

I'm better

So much better now

I see the light, touch the light,

I'm in it now

I'm better

So much better now

Look to the skies, I see the light

I'm winning this now

I've only just begun

Hypnotized by large sums

Until forever comes

You'll find me aiming for '#1'

They said this day wouldn't come

I refused to run

I've only just begun

You'll find me aiming for '#1'

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find me aiming for '#1'

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find me aiming for '#1'

When Daylight's fading

I'll play this game in the dark

'Til it's golden again

And now it feels so amazing

Can you see me coming

And I'll never grow old again

You'll find me aiming for'#1'

I'm never

I'm never down

Lying here, staring up

And you're looking down

I'm never

I'm never down

Live forever, forever

When I'm around

I've only just begun

Hypnotized by large sums

Until forever comes

You'll find me aiming for '#1'

They said this day wouldn't come

I refused to run

I've only just begun

You'll find me aiming for '#1'

#1, #1, #1, #1, #1

You'll find me aiming for '#1'

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find me aiming for '#1'

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find me aiming for '#1'

When the Daylight's fading

I'll play this game in the dark

'Til it's golden again

And now it feels so amazing

Can you see me coming

And I'll never grow old again

You'll find me aiming for '#1'

You'll find me aiming for '#1'

You'll find me aiming for '#1'

You'll find me aiming for '#1'

You'll find me aiming for '#1'

You'll find me aiming for '#1'

When the Daylight's fading

I'll play this game in the dark

'Til it's golden again

And now it feels so amazing

Can you see me coming

And I'll never grow old again

You'll find me aiming for '#1'

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find me aiming for '#1'

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find me aiming for '#1'

As the song ended the teams once again cheered. Then Duncan and Chris went back on stage. "Now for today's challenge. You'll have to take the correct subway to the ferry that takes you to Staten Island. Once you are on the ferry, you'll have to find a dingy and ride it to the Statue of Liberty. First person there will win the reward for their team. So I'll see you guys later. Duncan and Cody, you won't be competing yet so you'll have to come with me." Chris left and the two teams scrambled out of the theatre first out was Blake followed by Maddie. Then Nathan and Brookie. Leo, Donna, Alcatraz, Kaitlyn, and Tamblynn came out together. Jason, Halo, and Ember were the last to go out.

"So which train do we take?" Maddie asked. Blake was looking at the map and pointed to the red line.

"We take the red train. We ride it for three stops and then get off. Now come on!" Blake grabbed Maddie's hand and they quickly ran down the steps and onto the red line train.

Brookie ran over to the twisted map and tried to figure it out. Nathan ran over and could tell she was confused.

"Um, Brookie. Do you need some help?" Nathan spoke.

"Yeah, I just can't figure out this map. But why are you going to help me? You're on the other team." Brookie pointed out.

"Correct, however, I know that any day now Chris is going to merge the teams, and when that happens I want to have some allies. Plus I was one of the few to not vote Tony out. Now come on we need to take the red line." Nathan ran and Brookie followed close behind. Everyone else was finally figuring out which train to take when Maddie, Brookie, Nathan, and Blake were on the ferry. The groups were trying to find the inflatable dingy and once one was found the rivals were going at it.

"Hell no Blake! We found it now back off," Nathan defended.

"I don't care if you found it cuz I'm taking it!" Blake shouted back.

"Brookie why are you helping him, he's on the other team!" Maddie yelled.

"Because he's not the one responsible for voting off Tony, Blake is. I don't know how but your boyfriend got him voted off!" Brookie screeched.

***Nathan's Confessional***

"Truthfully, no I didn't vote for Tony because I overheard Blake talk to Alcatraz and Leo about it. I'm not going to help the villain with his plan. Now about Blake and Maddie's showmance, I could use that to my advantage the way Blake used Tony and Brookie's showmance. This is going to sweet!"

***End Confessional***

After Brookie's comment, Nathan and Blake started fighting for the dingy while Brookie and Maddie were having a screaming match. Soon enough the rest of the contestants came on a different ferry trying to find a dingy but without any luck.

Back on the first ferry, Blake managed to hit Nathan hard enough in the shoulder, causing him to let go of the dingy.

"Maddie, come on we've got to go!" Blake rushed for the back of the boat and found two paddles. He threw one to Maddie as he inflated the dingy. His girlfriend hopped in and he jumped in after her. "I'm so glad that Nathan's weak, otherwise that could have been more difficult." Blake snickered.

"Yeah, I can't believe that they're working together though. It's like there goes the one other friend that I had in this game. But she's a traitor so we just have to beat them." Maddie replied.

Some shouting came from behind the two Team Sabre members. They turned around to see their new enemies, Nathan and Brookie. Their boat had a motor though and they were going ten times faster than the Team Sabre dingy. Blake and Maddie tried to stroke as fast as they could but it was too late. The rival boat docked and Nathan ran over and touched the statue of liberty. Once again Chris came out of nowhere in his chopper. Inside were Chef, who was flying it, Cody, and Duncan. It landed and everyone poured out.

"Congratulations Nathan! Because of you, your team wins the reward, which is first class, and you get to choose which old contestant joins your team." Chris explained. Brookie, Maddie, and Blake ran up as quickly as they could from the dock. Nathan wore a smug expression and looked over to the worn out Team Sabre members.

"I think I'll choose, Cody!"

"Alright then, Cody you are now a part of Team Rush. Duncan you can go join your old cell mate on Team Sabre. I'll see you all tomorrow." Chris hops into the chopper and takes off.

Duncan goes over to Blake and they start talking about how cool it's going to be now that they're both competing. But as Blake was talking Duncan glanced at Maddie and winked at her, causing her to blush.

***Maddie's Confessional***

"By now I think you all know that I have a thing for delinquents. Now when it came on the news that Duncan and Gwen split I was jumping for joy. Duncan is my celebrity crush, but I don't know if I could dump Blake! Aww damn."

***Duncan's Confessional***

"That Maddie girl is pretty hot. I hope that she isn't taken but even if she is, well that won't be a problem." He winks at the camera.

***Blake's Confessional***

"Oh I saw Duncan wink at Maddie and he better not be getting any ideas because if he does then I'll make sure that he's outta the game. You all saw what I did to Tony and I would do it to Duncan, even though he is my friend."

***End Confessionals***

Back on the plane Alcatraz was talking to Leo.

"Hey, Leo, can I talk to ya?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

Alcatraz took a quick look around before continuing. "Alright, I want to get rid of Donna. I don't trust her and I feel like she's using us."

Leo let out a small laugh. "Alcatraz, I think your wrong buddy. Don't worry too much. Sure this game is crazy but I don't think you'll have to worry about Donna. I'll see you later." Leo finished and walked back to first class. Alcatraz sighed before following his friend's lead. Little did the two guys know that Cody and Donna were listening in.

"You see what I'm talking about Cody? They are out to get me." Donna said.

"Oh my gosh. You're right. So who are you going to vote for next? Alcatraz?" Cody responded.

Donna nodded.

***Cody's Confessional***

"Wow it's so great to be back. I know I lost every season but I was so close in the third. Stupid Alejandro. Anyway, the competition is tough this year. I just can't believe that people are going after Donna. She's really nice too. I wonder what she did?"

***Donna's Confessional***

"I'm so glad Chris added in someone that's trustworthy into this game. Do I feel bad about manipulating Cody? Eh, not at the moment. I know he can help me rally some votes against Alcatraz though. Can't wait for the next challenge."

***Nathan's Confessional***

"Duncan, Blake, and Maddie are going down!"

***End Confessionals***

The camera goes to Chris, who is in the cockpit with Chef.

"This game just keeps getting better and better! What will happen with all the rivalries? Will Duncan steal Blake's girlfriend? And what is the next challenge going to be? Find out in the next exciting episode of Total Drama: Beyond!"

* * *

Don't forget to take that new poll! And also don't forget that you can choose up to five of the choices!


	13. Total Drama: Beyond Episode 11

**Author's Note: Just a warning this is pretty much all songs. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Last time on Total Drama: Beyond! We headed to the theatre district in the city that never sleeps. The plane was a little quieter than usual but the confessional use was in overdrive, meaning that the only talking going on was in the confessional. We introduced our two returning members which proved to be Duncan and Cody. During the challenge it wasn't Team Sabre versus Team Rush, it was Maddie and Blake versus Brookie and Nathan. This officially ended Maddie and Brookie's friendship. So sad. In the end, Nathan won the rewards for his team and chose Cody as their new addition. Back on the plane, after the challenge, Alcatraz was talking to his buddy, Leo, and tried to convince him that Donna needed the boot next. However, Donna and Cody had heard the whole thing. What's going on between all these little rivalries? How are our old castmates getting along with the newbies? And will Maddie and Blake's relationship be the only one that lasts? Find out on Total Drama: Beyond!**

EPISODE 11:

As the plane's cabins emerged into darkness our twisted host was awake and ready to torture. He personally walked through both cabins and woke up the competitors. "Wakey wakey, it's challenge time. Meet me in the elimination room and I'll explain the challenge." Chris continued his message until everyone was up and in the elimination room.

"**Ember's confessional***

"Man, Chris really needs to learn that we need to sleep. I'm getting sooo tired. If I didn't have Jason here to keep me up I would've passed out three episodes ago!"

***End Confessional***

"Chris, it's like, three in the morning, what the hell!" Halo complained angrily. The host just laughed.

"Well, we are still in New York, and this is the city that never sleeps. So let me explain. As of now there are no more teams, that's right, this is the earliest merge in Total Drama history. I just feel like there will be more drama this way. Now for today's challenge. Everyone is going to have to perform. It can be a talent, song, monologue. Whatever floats your boat, you can do it in groups or individually. The largest a group can be is five. Now get to it, I'll meet you all in the theatre we were in today, in two hours. Good luck!" Chris left for the cockpit of the plane.

***Nathan's Confessional***

"Yes, no more teams and a challenge where we can team up? Chris just made my morning, or night… What time is it any way?"

***Maddie's Confessional***

"Oh my gosh! I totally know what I'm going to do. This challenge is sooo mine."

***End Confessionals***

Everyone was running around trying to figure out what they were going to do and if they wanted to team up with someone for it. The groups are as follows, Jason and Ember, Brookie and Nathan, Maddie, Duncan, and Blake, Donna, Kaitlyn, Halo, and Tamblynn, and Leo, Alcatraz, and Cody. The groups were rehearsing their songs and talents until Chris came in two hours later.

"Time is up you future thespians. It's performing time and I'll announce who goes first when we get there." Chris finished and lead the teen to the theatre. The red curtains were closed and Chris stood on the stage with a clipboard and a microphone. The three trios sat in the second row and the duos sat in the front row.

"So now that everyone is here I've determined the order by random draw. So that makes Alcatraz, Leo, and Cody first. After them it's Jason and Ember. Then Donna, Kaitlyn, Halo and Tamblynn. Followed by Brookie and Nathan. Last up will be Maddie, Blake, and Duncan. For today's judges you'll have me, Chef, and classic competitor Courtney!"

The brunette came out on stage and waved. However she didn't even look in Duncan's direction.

***Duncan's Confessional***

"I think Court was still mad about that whole Gwen thing. It doesn't bother me though and I'm not going to worry about her being a judge.

***Maddie's Confessional***

"I keep getting more excited for this challenge and now they brought in my favorite competitor as a judge!"

***End Confessionals***

"So now that everyone knows when they are going it's time for the first act. Get up there boys!" Chris walked offstage with Courtney as the group of boys rushed on behind the curtain. After a moment the curtains opened to reveal a piano. Slowly from the right Leo took a seat and started playing some notes from the song Payphone. He stopped looked up and could hear the actual song playing. He joined back in. As Leo started singing Cody and Alcatraz rushed on from opposite sides.

**(Yeah, they are singing Payphone by Maroon 5. Don't like the song then don't read this one.)**

**Leo: **I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

**Cody: **Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me

**Alcatraz:** You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

**Cody: **I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights

**Leo: **Now I'm paralyzed

**Alcatraz: **Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

**All: **I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of sh*t  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

**Cody: **You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away

**Alcatraz: **You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down

**Leo: **I've wasted my nights

**Alcatraz: **You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed

**Leo: **Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

**All: **I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of sh*t  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

**Leo: **Now I'm at a payphone...

**Cody: **Man work that sh*t  
I'll be out spending all this money while you sitting round  
Wondering why it wasn't you who came up from nothing  
Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm stunning  
And all of my cars start with the push up a button  
Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it  
Switched the number to my phone  
So you never could call it  
Don't need my name on my show  
You can tell it I'm ballin'  
Swish, what a shame could have got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could've saw  
But sad to say it's over for  
Phantom pulled up valet open doors  
Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for  
Now ask me who they want  
So you can go and take that little piece of sh*t with you

**All: **I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of sh*t  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

**Alcatraz: **Now I'm at a payphone...

Everyone but the judges applauded the group. Chef held up a 5, Courtney a 6, and Chris a 6. "The first group's total is 17," Chris announced, "Let's see if the next group can get a higher score."

Jason and Ember stood back to back with their heads faced down. Then their music began. Jason started to do flips and backhand springs and such throughout the song.

**(This song is Circus by Britney Spears, just like the last song if you don't like it then don't read this one.)**

**Ember: **There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

Once again everyone cheered. As for the judges' scores. Chef gave them an 8. Courtney gave them a 9, and Chris gave them a 7. "And with that Jason and Ember are in the lead. Who will win immunity? Will anyone score higher than a 24? Find out after this commercial break!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And we are back. Before we left we all saw an amazing performance from Jason and Ember. Up next is our group of girls Donna, Kaitlyn, Halo, and Tamblynn."

The curtain opened up. On the stage was a school desk and three chairs. Two on either side of the table and one on the table. Soon the catchy music started and everyone that was sitting either screamed in excitement or moaned in torture.

**(This is Call Me Maybe… need I go on?)**

**Donna: **I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

**Kaitlyn, Halo, and Tamblynn: **Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
**Donna: **Where you think you're going, baby?

**All: **Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

**Kaitlyn: **You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

**Halo: **I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

**Tamblynn: **Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

**All: **Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

**Tamblynn: **Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

**Halo: **Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

**Donna: **It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

**All: **Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

**Donna: **So call me, maybe?

The girls ended in a pose where Donna was sitting on the top chair. Kaitlyn and Tamblynn were sitting in the other two chairs motioning to Donna. Halo was kneeling on the floor with her arms up in a V. No one cheered for this song. For the scores Chef gave them a 2, Courtney a 2, and Chris gave them a 1. "Well that bombed. Let's hope that Brookie and Nathan can do better!"

The curtains opened and the stage to reveal a completely blank and dark stage except for two spotlights. As the music began Brookie and Nathan's figures appeared.

**(This song is 21 Guns by Green Day. It's your choice to read or not, but I would)**

**Nathan: **Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins

**Both: **One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I ...

**Brookie: **When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins

**Both: **One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I ...

**Nathan: **Did you try to live on your own?  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?

**Brookie: **Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone  
When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died, you're in ruins

**Both: **One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
One, 21 Guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 Guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky

**Brookie: **You and I

Everyone except for Blake, Maddie, and Duncan cheered. Chef was almost in tears and gave them a 9, Courtney gave them a 7, and Chris gave them an 8. "And with that we have a tie for first. Unless Maddie's group can steal this victory we'll have a tie breaker. So let's watch the last act of the night."

The curtains opened and no one was on stage. As the music began Maddie came out spinning and tossing her sabre. Duncan and Blake walked slowly out after her.

**(This song is to the tune of Covergirl by Big Time Rush. You all know the drill by now.)**

**Duncan: **I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror

**Blake: **And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, every day  
When you're looking at the other teams  
And thinking that you'll never measure up  
You're wrong

**Both: **Cause you're my sweet, sweet guard girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so tough that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My sweet guard girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, my sweet guard girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

**Blake: **You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day  
Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay  
And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape  
Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made

**Duncan: **When you're looking at the other teams  
And thinking that you're just not good enough  
You're so wrong, baby

**Both: **Cause you're my sweet, sweet guard girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so tough that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My sweet guard girl

**Duncan: **Got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while

**Blake: **And when I see that face  
I'd try a thousand ways

**Duncan: **I would do anything to make you smile

**Both: **Cause you're my sweet, sweet guard girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so tough that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My sweet guard girl  
Oh woah oh oh, my sweet guard girl  
Oh woah oh oh, my sweet guard girl

Whoa oh, my sweet guard girl  
Whoa oh, my sweet guard girl

The only people to not cheer were the judges. Chef gave them a 10, Chris had given them a 9, and Courtney gave them a 6. "And with a final score of 25 Maddie, Duncan, and Blake win immunity. I'll see everyone at the elimination ceremony," Chris announced.

***Nathan and Brookie's Confessional***

"We totally had it!" Brookie screeched.

"I know, Courtney probably forgives Duncan about that whole situation in the third season," Nathan explained.

"Ugh, stupid love triangles," Brookie finished."

***Courtney's Confessional***

"I heard Duncan was back for another season so I tried to sue Chris but he had an old contract that said I couldn't sue him anymore. So instead I got to be a judge. Do I still like Duncan? Well, I think that we could only be friends from now on. Well I got to go before McLean kicks me out. Bye!"

***End Confessionals***

Maddie, Blake, and Duncan were up in first class before the elimination ceremony.

"So who do you guys think we should vote for?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know, who's been giving you guys the most problems?" Duncan replied.

"Well, I want Nathan and Brookie gone. I know that since I've gotten Tony out they are gunning for me. So I say that we get Nathan out," Blake finished.

While the first class trio was figuring out who to vote out, Nathan was working on his own campaign. Nathan was trying to work on gaining Alcatraz's vote.

"Hey there Alcatraz, so who are you going to vote for tonight?" Nathan quizzed.

"Oh, uh I don't really know. I'm trying to get Donna out but I think I'll vote out Kaitlyn."

"Why Kaitlyn?"

"Because I don't trust Donna and I know that Kaitlyn and Tamblynn are working with her or are at least friends with her. I'm aiming for the smaller targets before I go for the main one," Alcatraz concluded.

"Alright, well I'll see ya at the elimination ceremony." Nathan got up and sat next to Brookie just as Chris announced for everyone to head to the elimination room. Once everyone cast their votes Chris was ready to announce the results.

"So you all cast your votes and when I call your name you're safe. Maddie, Blake, and Duncan. Nathan, Alcatraz, Leo, and Brookie. Jason, Halo, Cody, Ember, and Donna. And the last person who is safe tonight is Tamblynn. See ya Kaitlyn," Chris said.

Kaitlyn looked completely shocked but took her parachute and jumped. Soon Blake, Maddie, and Duncan returned to first class and everyone else returned to the common room. The camera focused in on the host.

"What a day. Lots of singing and performing. Did you like the first after merge competition? When will more drama occur? And who will be the next to go? Find out next time on Total Drama: Beyond!"

* * *

Don't forget to vote for who you want to win. In the lead are Leo and Halo! Keep on voting and I am excepting votes through the comments. You just have to put** I want (insert character name here) to win!** And I'll count it as a vote. until next update, Issamel OUT!


	14. Total Drama: Beyond Episode 12

**So i know that this took a while but please trust me when I say that I've been busy. You have no idea how much has been going on right now. But hey I got this done and don't forget to check out the poll on my profile.**

* * *

**Last time on Total Drama: Beyond! It was a completely song filled day as our remaining contestants took part in a song performance competition, with our guest judge Courtney. In the end Maddie, Duncan, and Blake won and Kaitlyn took the drop. Who's next to jump? What's going on with the alliances? Are two delinquents better than one? Find out now on Total Drama: Beyond!**

EPISODE 12:

After the elimination ceremony Maddie, Blake, and Duncan went up to first class while everyone else returned to the common room. Everyone was in their own clique. Alcatraz and Leo were talking next to Nathan and Brookie, who were whispering away with strategies. Jason and Ember were talking casually. Then there was the massive alliance of Donna, Tamblynn, Halo, and Cody. Alcatraz was still a part of the alliance but he preferred to strategize with Leo. Everything was relatively normal in the common room but up in first class was some drama.

***Blake's Confessional***

"So since our New York competitions and that dance number, my back has been killing me. And I know Maddie gets really cold at night but I just can't share a row with her tonight. I hope that Duncan doesn't get any ideas."

***End Confessional***

Maddie got back from the restroom and grabbed a blanket off of a row.

"Hey Blake," she began, "Can we share a row, it's kinda cold."

Blake sighed. "Sorry Maddie. My back is killing me and I really need to rest. Sorry."

Duncan's head popped up as Maddie walked to the halfway row between Blake and himself. "Hey Maddie, you can share my row with me if you'd like."

"Aw, thanks Duncan, that's so nice of you," Maddie said.

"Well, ya know," Duncan replied.

***Blake's Confessional***

"And Duncan steals my girlfriend. This sucks."

***End Confessional***

"Hey Maddie, I think my back will be fine, even if I share my row," Blake said hoping to get his guard girl to come back to him.

"Blake, no. You said your back hurts so don't worry about it. After all it's just one night. Now good night." Maddie went into Duncan's row and lied down next to him.

Later that night after everyone was asleep in the common room, Donna was awake and plotting while Nathan was snooping around.

***Donna's Confessional***

"Okay, I just can't sleep. I know that I have to get Alcatraz or Leo out if I want a chance at staying in this game. Yeah, I get that I have a large alliance but you can never be too safe in this game.

***End Confessional***

Donna's eyes followed Nathan as he left the common room and headed up to first class. The girl got up slowly before following. Donna stayed just a little outside of the first class cabin, and just peeked her head in. She saw Nathan just walking casually past the rows. The he stopped at one and cocked his head. More rushed, he looked at the rest of the rows. At the very front row of the cabin Nathan's jaw dropped. Then he let out a silent cheer as a wicked smile formed on his face. He started to walk back to the common room and Donna darted from where she was back to the common room. As Nathan walked in his eyes scanned the room before walking into the confessional.

***Nathan's Confessional***

"Oh my god! That is perfect. Maddie and Duncan together leaves Blake broken hearted. Most likely he'll be depressed and that will throw off his game. Then I'll get rid of Duncan which will make Maddie lose her edge. After that Maddie and Blake will either A. Get back together and forget about it. B. Compete extremely with each other. Or, C. They both will be trying to recover from their losses so both of their games are being thrown off which will make it easy to dispose of them. Whew! That was a mouthful but dang I feel like the best plotter in the history of Total Drama."

***End Confessional***

When sunlight could finally be seen coming through the holes in the wood the contestants were awake and lively. Nathan was talking to Brookie who was in shock after she heard about what Nathan saw. Donna was then talking to Tamblynn and Cody. Alcatraz, Leo, Halo, Ember and Jason were all talking opposite to everyone else.

"So is this like an alliance?" Halo said with curiosity.

"Oh my gosh, we'll be the best alliance ever!" Ember cheered, "Won't we Jason?"

"Yeah, but I think we should have some sort of strategy, don't ya think?" He responded.

"Uh, well," Alcatraz began, "It's kinda like we do but we don't. So, obviously, we'll try to win challenges. Then we all decide on one person to vote out. And, since we will have the numbers, they'll go home. And so on and so forth."

"That sounds pretty good, hey just an idea, but do you guys think we should have a name for our alliance?" Leo asked.

"Totally!" Ember bursted out.

"I've got an idea," Halo stated, "How about the Invincibles?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to their alliance name.

***Ember's Confessional***

"So our alliance, the Invincibles, is gonna be sweet…"

***Jason's Confessional***

"…since we have a range of people…

***Leo's Confessional***

"…with determination and lots of helpful skills…"

***Halo's Confessional***

"…so we can win the challenges…"

***Alcatraz's Confessional***

"…and send Donna out of the plane."

***End Confessionals***

Up in first class the trio was just beginning to wake up. Maddie was the first up and started to stretch before getting ready. Then the two delinquents got up and threw their clothes on just as Chris' airhorn went off.

"Good morning contestants. For today's challenge you'll be put to the ultimate nerd test. We have not been given permission to land so get to a parachute and jump."

All of the competitors rushed to the common room and grabbed a chute before jumping. It had become a routine now. When everyone had returned to the ground Chris finally arrived.

"Morning everyone! Today we are in sunny San Diego, home of the Californian Comic-con. Since a lot of superheroes and villains are present at this event when it goes on, that's what today's challenge will be based off of," Chris lectured.

"So we're making superhero costumes?" Cody asked.

"I was getting to that, yeesh! For today's challenge you'll be given the label of either a hero or a villain. Only one of you will be able to choose which one you get to be. Now after you are given your label you will have to create a costume and name. One person will not make it on to the next round. In round two each hero will have an assigned villain. It is the villain's job to keep the hero from making it across an obstacle course that we have constructed. As for round three, well, that's a surprise. So everyone needs to choose their label out of this hat then head inside the building so you can start on your costumes," Chris finished.

The competitors got in line to grab their labels. The "heroes" were Leo, Blake, Alcatraz, Ember, Donna, and Cody. The "villains" were Halo, Jason, Brookie, Nathan, Maddie, and Tamblynn. While Duncan had pulled the wild card.

***Duncan's Confessional***

"Let's see… do I want to be a hero or a villain… uh, duh. Villain!"

***End Confessional***

Soon everyone was inside with tons of spandex, tables, and sewing machines, along with other clothes making accessories. Brookie and Maddie were fighting over some blue spandex. Duncan and Blake were talking to each other while Ember and Jason were working together, making nearly identical costumes. Everyone else was working intensely on their own then Chris and Chef pulled up in a golf cart.

"Time's up, put on your costumes and head on over to the judging table, where we will reveal our guest judge!" Chris announced.

***One costume change later…***

"So we're back with our former competitor and former fan favorite, Owen!" Chris said. Owen came out in his usual attire and took a seat next to Chef.

"This is so cool, I can't believe I get to be a judge! Whooo!" Owen cheered.

"Well, let's get started, and our first hero out is Ember."

Ember came out in a purple suit with green and blue accents at the waist.

"So my name is Fire Pitch and my power is that I can sing any note so that any villain will stop what they're doing and listen to me, kinda like mind control," Ember stated. The judges started writing down things on sheets of paper that were in front of them.

"Next we have Leo!" Chris said.

Leo came out wearing a black and white suit that resembled a piano. "I am The Masked Pianist. I can make any musical score come to life." The judges looked a little confused but continued writing out their scores.

"Here comes Donna!"

Donna came out in a completely neon orange suit, complete with an orange cape and mask. "I'm the O-mazing Orange, see what I did there?" She giggled. "Now my power comes with my suit because it's so bright that the villains can't see if they look at me."

"But what if they aren't looking in your direction?" Owen asked. Donna looked stumped and walked off of the judging area.

***Owen's Confessional***

"It was just a simple question?"

***End Confessional***

"Anyway," Chris stated, "Let's bring out the next hero, Alcatraz."

Alcatraz came out in a red and blue costume while doing a back hand spring. He stuck the landing and introduced his hero ego. "The name I chose was The Twister because I'm just too flexible, as you just saw." Alcatraz walked off and Blake walked on. He was wearing a costume that resembled a prison uniform.

"Name's Jailbird. No evil prison can hold me. See simple and to the point." And with that the delinquent walked off.

"Last for the heroes we have Cody."

Cody came out in a black suit with a red cape. He was wearing sunglasses as well.

"The Night Star is my name. I'm just too cool for villains." Said Cody before he walked off.

"Alrighty, so now we're moving on to the villains. First up we have, Brooklyn."

"How many times do I have to tell ya McLean, it's Brookie, not Brooklyn!" she screeched as she came on. Her costume resembled that of the frog that's on her shirt except it was green and purple. "So I'm the Dart Frog. My power is that I'm poisonous." Brookie shot something green from her hand before walking away.

"Moving right along, next up is Jason." Jason came out in a nearly identical suit to Ember's. "Jason, dude. You were supposed to make your own villain, not the same thing as Ember."

"It's okay, my name's the Twisted Twin. I use my flexibility and gymnast moves to attack the heroes." Jason stated and walked off.

Halo came out in a brownish gray costume, when she opened her arms flaps came out from the sides. "So I'm the Flying Squirrel. I glide over people and attack the heroes." Halo flew off and Maddie came on.

Maddie was wearing a silver costume with a short red cape. She had a sabre connected to the right side of her. "Hi, I'm Sabre Girl. I'm a gifted swords person and I can perform for money even." She took the sabre out, tossed it high in the air and caught it.

Nathan came out next in a blue suit with a full silver, reflecting, cape. "I am The Mirage. I am unreal. I could be here one second and gone the next." He wrapped his cape around him and ran off.

Second to last was Tamblynn. She came out in a black suit with green music notes over it. "I'm High Note. I can hit super high notes so that people get confused and can't hear." She ran off and the last villain came on.

Duncan was wearing all black normal clothes. He was wearing a black hoodie with green accents. "So yeah, I'm Green Hood and…uh…yeah." Duncan shrugged and walked off. Owen, Chef, and Chris then talked about who would be knocked out this round.

"We need everyone to come out on stage now," shouted Chris. The competitors came out and mixed around. "So we've come to a conclusion, so the person that has lost their chance at immunity is… Maddie. Sorry, but now you can watch everyone humiliate themselves at the obstacle course. So that brings us to round two. Owen thanks for your help buddy but we don't need ya anymore." Owen was trying to respond but then Chef 'escorted' him away.

"Anyway, now we are going to pair each hero with a villain. So, Leo and Halo, Alcatraz and Nathan, Ember and Jason, Donna and Tamblynn, Cody and Brookie, and Blake and Duncan. Now the villains are supposed to keep the heroes from reaching the finish line. However, if the hero makes it then the villain will be taken out of the challenge. If the villain reaches their goal then the hero is eliminated. At the end I'll announce what round three is. Now for the obstacle course, the hero has to run across a high wire, jump from a building, save a 'citizen', and cross the finish line. Villains stop them at all costs. Ready?...GO!"

All of the heroes ran for the high wire and made it off without falling. When they reached the building Alcatraz got fearful and refused to continue, making him the second person knocked out. Leo and Cody jumped but as they landed they were stopped by their villains. Ember, Donna, and Blake rescued the 'citizen' and darted to the finish line. The villains all made a leap for them but they missed.

"And the people moving on are Halo, Nathan, Ember, Donna, Brookie, and Blake. Now here's the twist for round three. One of you will be voted off. The six of you are going to vote off one person from this final group. So all of you need to cast your votes."

***Brookie's Confessional***

"Really Chris, well at least I know who I'm voting off!"

***Nathan's Confessional***

"Bye, bye Blake."

***Halo's Confessional***

"Who to choose…?"

***Ember's Confessional***

"I hope that no one wants to vote me off."

***Blake's Confessional***

"I think that I might be leaving earlier than I wanted to."

***Donna's Confessional***

"Finally, I can put a plan into action."

***End Confessionals***

"So the person that's voted off is… Blake." Chris announced.

Maddie broke down in tears. "NO! NO! NOOOO!"

Chris stifled a laugh, "Calm down Maddie, Blake isn't going anywhere. I didn't get to finish. What I meant to say was that the person voted off is Blake if this was a real elimination. The twist is that the person with the most votes has immunity and the person with the least is leaving. So the real person that's eliminated is… Halo. Sorry."

Halo looked like she wanted to cry but instead she ran in the opposite direction of the plane. Chris then motioned to the rest of the contestants to get on the plane.

***Alcatraz's Confessional***

"I feel bad for Halo. That was pretty sneaky of Chris to do. But enough pity. I've got to work on making Donna the next one gone."

***End Confessional***

Up in first class, Maddie, Blake, and Duncan were celebrating another night in luxury until Chris' voice sounded through the plane. "All competitors to the elimination room immediately!" Soon everyone came and took a seat on the bleachers.

"I'm glad that everyone's here so now it's time to vote off another one of you. I checked the budget and we are running out of money so everyone needs to cast their vote for anyone except Blake."

************ ONE VOTING SESSION LATER************

"Alrighty and the second person leaving tonight is…..Tamblynn!"

"WHAT!" Tamblynn erupted, "How?"

"Sorry no time for questions, just take you parachute and jump." Chris finished. Tamblynn got up with a stunned look on her face, grabbed the parachute, and jumped. The teens cleared out and the camera focused in on Chris.

"Crazy show tonight right? What happened in the voting? Is there something exciting coming up? And will these updates be more frequent? Find out next time on Total Drama: Beyond!"

* * *

**That was crazy right. I know that I got lazy towards the end and I'm sorry. If you had my schedule you would feel lazy too. Okay I think thats it so just don't forget about that poll because it's not the same.**


	15. Total Drama: Beyond Episode 13

**Wow! It has been a while now hasn't it. Now trust me when I say that I was busy because through homework and practices and other stuff I barely got home to type up this episode. Now I have a poll on my profile that I wish for you all to take. It is a poll for what my highest priority should be. So please take that poll. Don't forget to put the name of the character you want to win in your comment. I'm gonna write some more on the bottom so enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time on Total Drama: Beyond. We stopped in sunny San Diego for a chance to pull out some spandex. All of our contestants had to make a super hero or villain costume. In the final round I twisted the rules and sent Halo out of the game. Only later did I realize that we're running out of money so another round of voting occurred and Tamblynn was sent packing. What twists are coming up next? Can the rest of the Invincibles alliance remain safe this week? And what's going on between all of the rivalries? Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! Beyond!**

EPISODE 13:

After the surprise elimination Blake, Duncan, and Maddie went back up to first class. Everyone in the common room was spread out and distant. However, Donna went, with Cody, to confront Nathan about the night she saw him in first class. He was sitting next to Brookie and they were talking about some sort of strategy when Donna and Cody walked up. The two immediately stopped and looked up at the two loners. No one spoke for a minute. It was Nathan who broke the silence.

"What do you want?"

"I need to ask you something… about the other night… I think you know what I'm implying," Donna replied.

Brookie and Nathan exchanged a worried expression.

***Nathan's Confessional***

"Damn…it…"

***End Confessional***

"How much did you see?" Nathan asked.

"I saw you sneak out of the common room and into first class. You walked down the aisle and turned to one of the rows before cheering about something. Then I headed back for the common room. Now tell me what it was that you saw in first class." Donna commanded.

Nathan and Brookie exchanged another glance before Nathan let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll tell you. I saw Maddie and Duncan together in an aisle."

"You mean just sleeping right?" Donna asked. But Nathan shook his head.

"No, I mean like full on make out fest."

Donna and Cody's faces showed a shocked expression. But they recovered quickly.

"This gives me an idea. You both know that we're alone in this game now, right?" Cody quizzed.

Brookie replied, "But I thought you had an alliance with Alcatraz?"

"We never really did, he didn't trust me and I don't trust him. So we're the standouts and if we were to team up with a group, or pair, sure we won't have an advantage but it ensures us two more votes of safety. So, how 'bout it, alliance with me and Cody?"

"Fine, we'll be in an alliance with both of you, but only with voting. We won't throw a challenge." Nathan responded.

"That's perfectly fine," Cody stated.

Brookie spoke next, "So are we going to target someone?"

"Not really, but I think we should get Jason or Ember out," Cody said.

"Why Ember or Jason?" Nathan asked.

"Because they are floaters. They team up with stronger players so they can be carried further in the game. It's a weak strategy but people fall for it, trust me I know!" Cody explained.

"So we're gonna take one of them out?" Donna tried to conclude. The other three nodded their heads before chatting a little.

***Cody's Confessional***

"I feel a lot safer in this game knowing that I've got three other people on my side. Especially Donna, she kinda adopted me into all of her groups. She's a really strong player but that's also what I'm afraid of. She won't need me towards the end so I'll just be kicked aside. But I'm not going out without a fight."

***End Confessional***

Up in the cockpit Chef was having difficulties steering the plane through some turbulence. It was like an earthquake in the air. Then the narcissistic host appeared.

"Chef, can't you fly this thing straight!"

"I'm doin' the best I can Chris!"

"Just let me steer," Chris said as he tried to seize control.

"Chris, stop! You're gonna break it, man!" Chef snapped. Suddenly warning lights and sirens went off. Chris searched for the overhead speaker.

"Hello contestants! As you can see from the warning lights we are having technical difficulties. Everyone must grab a parachute and make their way out of the nearest exit. I'll see you all on the ground. Heh heh, maybe not all of you. McLean out!"

***Jason's confessional***

"Man, I really hate this whole jumping out of planes business. It's getting old and annoying."

***End confessional***

All of the contestants landed safely in about the same area. Then they saw their host and Chef appear.

"Chris, what the hell is going on?" Blake said, obviously he was pissed about something.

"Uh… it's challenge time and, if this GPS is right, then we are in Greece. Last time we were here we focused more on the physical aspect of the Greek culture so today, we are gonna focus on the mental part, well kinda, not really, actually not at all. The Iliad and the Odyssey are two famous epics. In these epics there are many different creatures, monsters, and villains. For today's challenge you will have to run around in an obstacle course and find Chef, who is dressed as a minotaur. After you have found him you will have to fight him. The first person to pin Chef down for five seconds will win immunity," Chris finished.

***Donna's Confessional***

"Oh great, there's no way I could pin down Chef. I'll just have to devise a little strategy now, won't I?"

***Duncan's Confessional***

"Now, I have beaten Chef before, but I've never had to pin the guy. This could be a little more difficult. At least Blake could help me, unless he finds out about Maddie and me…

***Ember's Confessional***

"So my plan for me and Jason is to wait for the others to wear Chef out and then Jason and I will pin him down."

***End Confessionals***

All of the competitors were lined up at the ruins that the obstacle course was in and were preparing to run in.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Chris began, "There will some wooden swords and rope throughout the ruins that you might want to keep with you in case you have an unexpected run in with Chef. And I'm feeling like hearing some singing today so be on your toes. Now… GO!"

Brookie, Nathan, Cody, and Donna were the first in the ruins and started to search for the swords and rope.

***Nathan's Confessional***

"My plan is to hide all of the swords and rope in one spot after we find it all that way no one else can find them."

***End Confessional***

Alcatraz, Leo, Ember, and Jason were also searching for the weapons that were promised but were having no luck. Meanwhile, Blake had broken away from his group in hopes to find some rope. Duncan had found a pillar that was on its side and decided to hop on it to see if he could find Chef.

"Well, do you see him?" Maddie called up to Duncan. The delinquent was scanning the ruins when he finally spotted something, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"I think I might have, but I can't tell. Here I'll help you up." Duncan outstretched his hand and pulled Maddie up. As she got up she could see what Duncan saw, a large man in a bull suit, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Yup, that's Chef. Well we better go get Blake-" Maddie was about to jump off but Duncan grabbed her hand and pulled her into him.

"Now who says we have to go and get Blake. He could take a while to find that rope and we can see everything from up here. If we see someone taking Chef down then we'll hop over there and finish the job."

Maddie looked at the ground then back at the bad boy. "You do know that what happened that night was an accident right?"

"Of course I know that, I just want another accident to happen." Duncan put a hand around Maddie's waist and the two proceeded with their second "secret" make out session of the season. Soon, Blake came back and saw the two up on the pillar.

***Blake's Confessional***

"I can't believe that… I can't believe what I just saw…"

***End Confessional***

Blake had found a sword and some rope so he took it and left Maddie and Duncan to their own devices. But it wasn't long until he encountered everyone attacking Chef. Donna, Nathan, and Jason all had swords while Cody, Brookie, Ember, Alcatraz, and Leo were setting rope traps. No one was being successful at taking Chef down. Then Duncan and Maddie ran over, each carrying a sword, with Chris trailing behind.

"This could be anybody's win but to pass the time…"

***DING, DING***

"It's song time!"

(This song is to the tune of Everybody Talks by Neon Trees)

**Nathan: **Hey Chef-y won't you look my way  
I won't be a distraction

**Ember: **Hey Chef-y what are you doing?  
This challenge is making me yawnin'

**Brookie: **You're a sorry sucker and this happens all the time

**Donna: **I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks

**Alcatraz: **It started with some planning  
And that was when we trapped you  
Fighting you made my leg hurt

**Donna: **I can hear some chitchat

**Cody: **Take me to the ambulance  
I'm pretty sure someone's back cracked

**Donna: **But everybody talks back

**Maddie: **Hey Duncan you could be my drug  
and my new prescription

**Duncan: **Too much could be an overdose  
Now I really need you

**Blake: **Oh my my shit

**Donna: **Everybody talks, everybody talks

**Blake: **Everybody talks too much

**Leo: **It started with planning  
And that was when we trapped you  
Fighting you made my back hurt

**Donna: **I can hear some chitchat

**Brookie: **Take me to the ambulance  
I'm pretty sure someone's back cracked

**Donna: **But everybody talks back

**Blake: **Never thought I'd live to see the day  
When someone else's actions got in the way

**Jason: **Hey Chef show me all your rage  
Fighting you is like fighting a cushion  
So Chef what you gotta say?

**Nathan: **It started with planning  
And that was when we trapped you  
Fighting you made my leg hurt

**Donna: **I can hear some chitchat

**Cody: **Take me to the ambulance  
I'm pretty sure someone's back cracked

**Donna: **But everybody talks back  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks

**Blake: **Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back  
It started with some laughter **Everyone but Blake: **(everybody talks, everybody talks)  
And that was when he kissed her **Everyone but Blake: **(everybody talks, everybody talks)  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back

By the end of their singing, only Jason and Ember were barely breaking a sweat. Chef was sweating more than a pig and eventually toppled over from exhaustion. Quickly, Jason ran up and pinned Chef.

"1…2…3…4…5! We have a winner. Jason wins immunity. I'll meet you all back in the elimination room to send one of ya outta here!" Chris said.

***Jason's Confessional***

"I'm really glad that I won today but I don't feel like I deserved it. I've overheard some conversations and I'm afraid that I'll be voted out soon."

***End Confessional***

"Well here we all are. Elimination once again. If I say you're name then you are safe. Jason, Leo, Alcatraz, and Cody. Donna, Nathan, Brookie, Blake, and Maddie. And the last person safe for now is….. Duncan."

"WHAT!? How did I get voted off? Whatever, I'll see ya later Jason." Ember took a parachute and jumped out. The remaining contestants left for the common room and Jason went up to first class.

"Crazy day today, am I right? What will happen now that Blake knows about Duncan and Maddie? Will Jason be a wreck without his teammate? Will Chef ever have a decent task on this show and will these episodes be updated more frequently? Possibly, but the only way to be sure is next time on Total Drama: Beyond!"

* * *

Bet ya didn't see that coming... or maybe you did. Anyways I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, vote for who you want to win in the reviews, and please please please take the poll on my profile. Thanks! ~Issamel Out!


	16. Total Drama: Beyond Episode 14

**Sorry for taking a while with this one. At least I feel like it's been a while. Some important info for you all that are reading this. I have decided who the final two are, the location, challenge, and song for the finale! If you want to read more about this check out my profile on the top where it says ***NEWS*: = **like that. Have fun reading now!**

* * *

**Last time of Total Drama: Beyond! We went to good ol' Greece. Lots of dramatic stuff happened. Like when Chef wouldn't let me help steer the plane! After an emergency landing the challenge began and Chef got punished by having to wear a minotaur suit. In the end it was a shock when Ember was sent out of the plane and out of the game. Alliances have been determined. Even the romantic kind. Looks like Duncan stole another girl, eh? Will Blake reveal what he knows? Will even better drama emerge? And what could happen now that we're at the midway point? Find out on an all new episode of Total Drama: Beyond!**

EPISODE 14:

***Jason's Confessional***

"You all most likely think that I won't be able to compete on my own without Ember huh? Well that's not true. I'm here to win, even if Ember is gone. I still have my alliance so I still have a chance. See ya later!

***Blake's Confessional***

"Damn… I'm just so confused. I don't know if Duncan is gonna try to backdoor me or what… I feel so alone…"

***Brookie and Nathan's Confessional***

"Okay Nathan, we need to work with this."

"I know. But I just don't know what we should do… Maybe we shouldn't get involved."

"That's it! We don't get involved but instead we 'help' Blake get over what happened."

"I don't know where you're going with that Brookie, but I like it."

***End Confessionals***

Everyone was in the common room aside from Alcatraz, Leo, and Jason, who were up in first class. Well, Duncan and Maddie went down to the cargo hold, doing who knows what. So that just left Donna, Nathan, Cody, and Brookie there, along with Blake who was being alone in a corner.

"Okay someone needs to go talk to him if we want to get this plan moving," Brookie said.

"Well who? I don't think he likes me very much," Donna stated.

"Yeah, and we did fight with him when we were in New York," Nathan replied.

"I think I'm pretty neutral to him, but I'm not sure," Cody spoke silently.

"Cody, you go do it!" Brookie snapped.

"But I don't really know him. He's a friend of Duncan's! They went to juvy together! He might break my arm or something!" Brookie slapped him across the face. "Ow! Fine, I'll do it but I don't know what to say."

"All you have to do is ask him if he's alright and pretty much get all buddy-buddy with him. Just earn his trust and be a friend. Now go!" Brookie shoved Cody up and out of his seat.

"Alright, geez."

***Cody's Confessional***

"Brookie makes me really nervous. Some days she'll be the nicest person in the world, other days she's quiet, and then there are days, like today, where she is a relative of the devil. I don't know if I can put up with her much longer."

***Brookie's Confessional***

"Everyone needs to learn by now that they are either on my good side or my bad side. There are only a few people in the middle. Cody was but he just got onto the bad side."

***Blake's Confessional***

"I had absolutely no idea what the hell they were talking about but if they don't keep it down then somebody's going to be leaving the game with a broken bone."

***End Confessionals***

Cody, very nervously, approached Blake. The delinquent didn't even look up to see who had come over.

"Hey Blake, how are you doing?" Cody asked rather awkwardly. Blake didn't respond. Cody looked back at his alliance and shrugged his shoulders. Donna gestured for Cody to tap Blake on the shoulder. Cody gulped and tried to get Blake's attention again. "Hey, dude, are you okay?"

Blake grabbed Cody's wrist as he was about to tap Blake. "Touch me and I'll kill you." Blake threatened. Cody withdrew his hand and gulped.

"Sorry man, I just thought I'd be a good person and just see if you're okay. I know you would probably prefer me come over here than one of them." Cody motioned over to his alliance members.

"Cody, dude, sorry for being snappy. I've just been a little pissed about what Duncan did. He's my best friend and look what he did. He stole my fricken girlfriend!" He exclaimed. Cody nodded.

"I know what you're going through when a girl gets stolen from you. Hey, if you could get anybody out of this game at this point in time who would it be?"

"That's easy, Duncan. Why do you ask?"

"Well I can convince everyone to vote him out. He may be a fan-favorite but he's definitely not a cast favorite. Plus, you could have one less person to worry about. So I'll help you get him out if you promise to not vote me out until the final rounds. Deal?" Cody finished.

Blake looked at Cody and extended a hand. "Deal." As they finalized their deal, the devil of a host came on over the intercom.

"Mornin' victims. Hope you all have been enjoying the warmish locations. Today we'll be heading for the North Pole. And the challenge for today is gonna be a good one. But before I forget, we can't really land on the North Pole because it's just free floating ice so it's jumping time. See you all on the ice! McLean Out!"

***Nathan's Confessional***

"Great, another artic challenge. And I bet Chris doesn't have jackets for us still."

***Duncan's Confessional***

"Okay, so I know Blake is out to get me, but truth is, I don't care. I got a hot chick and I've already won this game before. What is Blake going to do, vote me off? Ha, ha, so scary. Send me back to juvy? … Uh… that's a different story…"

***End Confessional***

"It's so cold!" Alcatraz complained. Maddie was shivering and almost fell into the ice water. Duncan pulled her back and saved her.

"Yeah, don't you have anything for us?" Leo reasoned.

"Nope, no more money in the budget for coats. I blew it off on my cabin in the plane. Sucks to be you all! Anyway, let's get this challenge moving. For today you will each be given a hockey stick and three hockey pucks. The goal is to put the puck into the net from three different distances, ten feet, twenty feet, and fifty feet. You have to be careful though because the farther back you go the less stable the ice is. After you have taken all of your shots the total distance will be added together. The person with the highest score will win, if there is a tie then there will be a tie breaker. Now let's get this started!" Chris finished. Chef had handed out the hockey sticks and pucks. "Now the order is going to go like this… Donna, Alcatraz, Duncan, Leo, Maddie, Brookie, Nathan, Cody, Jason, and Blake."

Everyone, except Chef and Chris of course, were freezing and if they tried to move around to warm themselves up they risked breaking the ice they were on or falling off.

Donna was up first and headed for the twenty foot distance. The ice here was somewhat sturdy but she didn't want to stand there too long. She put her pucks down. She missed, got one in, and missed.

***Donna's Confessional***

"That's so much harder than it looks! I'm just glad I got one in."

***End Confessional***

Alcatraz was shivering so badly that he almost dropped one of his pucks in the water. He made two in from twenty feet but one missed. Duncan took his shots from fifty feet away. His first two missed and his third made it in.

"So the scoreboard shows that Duncan is in first with fifty feet, Alcatraz in second with forty, and Donna in last with twenty. Next up is Leo."

Leo took his first shot at the fifty foot mark but missed. He moved to the twenty foot mark and sent his two remaining pucks in. Maddie went next to the ten foot mark and got all three in. Brookie sent all three of hers in, two in the ten foot one and one in the twenty foot one.

"Can anyone score higher than fifty feet? Find out after this commercial break!"

***Commercial* **_**Do you want more people to read your fanfictions? Leave a request for a commercial for your story and I'll mention it in commercial form! Don't forget to check out Issamel's always updated profile. Now back to the show! **_***Commercial***

"We just left before Nathan has gone but he's going to take all of his shots from fifty feet! This is going to be good. Heh heh!"

Nathan put all three pucks down and sent them all flying at once. Well, two made it in but the third fell into the ice water. However it was an impressive shot and everyone was in shock.

***Nathan's Confessional***

"What, I like hockey and play it often."

***Jason's Confessional***

"It's going to be hard for someone to beat that score!"

***End Confessionals***

Cody was almost completely frozen but he made his way over to the fifty foot marker. He didn't make a single shot. Jason went next and tried to take his shots from fifty feet as well. Only one made it. Last up was Blake, he went to fifty feet and put his pucks down. His first shot went in, his second missed, and his last one went in.

"Great we have a tie! Now for the tie breaker…" Chris looked around the ice when Chef tapped him on the shoulder and pointed in a direction. Chris followed where Chef was pointing to and found what he was looking for. "Aha! So for the tie breaker, Nathan and Blake. If you look to your left you'll see way out in the distance a metal pole that is very tall. That pole is our symbolic "North Pole." We put a flag with the logo for this season on the top. First one to grab the flag and give it to me will win invincibility. But no Captain America crap with bringing the pole down. If you do that then I'll boot ya from the game. Oh, and just because I'm in the mood…"

***Ding, Ding***

"Let's hear you all sing. Ready, go!"

(This song is to the tune of On Top Of The World by Imagine Dragons)

**Nathan: **If you want to beat me  
Better outsmart me here 'cause  
I just may out run you

**Blake: **You'll never know if it works well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you

**Nathan: **I've had the highest mountains  
**Blake: **I've had the deepest rivers  
**Nathan: **You can have it all but life keeps moving

**Both: **Now take it in but don't look down (The ice is beginning to break)

**All: **'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Wanting the challenge to end now  
Waiting to get back on the plane  
I've been waiting for some warmth, 'ay  
Been wanting it for a while, 'ay  
Take it with me if I can  
Never thought I'd do this when I was a child  
I'm on top of the world.

**Blake: **I tried to cut those corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept almost falling, it's freezing

**Nathan: **You coulda gave up but  
Then again you can't 'cause  
You've come all this way for immunity

**Both: **Now take it in but don't look down

**All: **'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Wanting the challenge to end now  
Waiting to get back on the plane  
I've been waiting for some warmth, 'ay  
Been wanting it for a while, 'ay  
Take it with me if I can  
Never thought I'd do this when I was a child  
I'm on top of the world.

**All: **'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Wanting the challenge to end now  
Waiting to get back on the plane  
I've been waiting for some warmth, 'ay  
Been wanting it for a while, 'ay  
Take it with me if I can  
Never thought I'd do this when I was a child  
I'm on top of the world.

**All (except Blake and Nathan): **And we know it's hard when we see you falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.

And we know it's hard when we see you falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.

**All: **'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Wanting the challenge to end now  
Waiting to get back on the plane  
I've been waiting for some warmth, 'ay  
Been wanting it for a while, 'ay  
Take it with me if I can  
Never thought I'd do this when I was a child  
I'm on top of the world.

Nathan had pulled ahead of Blake after he raced up the pole and grabbed the flag. Blake tried to take it from Nathan but he was too quick. Blake tried to run across the ice but risked falling in. Nathan was just jumping from ice to ice and handed the flag to Chris.

"And Nathan wins immunity! I'll see you all later."

***Blake's Confessional***

"Damn, Cody better come through with our plan tonight or he'll be the next one out!"

***Cody's Confessional***

"So I have votes to keep Blake but I also have votes against him. This is going to be really close."

***End Confessionals***

"Welcome the midway point! You all have worked hard to get here, some harder than others. But tonight another one of you will be leaving the game but it won't be… Donna, Nathan, Cody, Alcatraz, Leo, Maddie, Jason, or Brookie. It's either going to be Blake or Duncan. It's sad really, I'm going to be losing one of my delinquents. With a vote of six to four… Blake… you are safe! Duncan man, time for you to fly out of here."

"Whatever McLean. It's not like I care! See ya Maddie, Blake." Duncan waved bye and jumped out with a parachute. The remaining contestants left for their cabins.

"I can't believe they got the delinquent out, oh well. Where are we going to go next? Is Blake going to try to get Cody out? And what is going through Maddie's head right now? Maybe you'll find out next time on Total Drama: Beyond!"

* * *

**I know I'm a soulless monster who got rid of my favorite Total Drama character. But come on, I'm not going to let someone who won already win again! That's not fair so yeah. It's anybody's game but before I forget, tell me what you think of the songs. They take me a while to do and if no one likes them or reads them then I'll stop putting them in until the finale. I think that's all for now. Don't forget to check out my profile for more info about stuff!**

**~Issamel**


End file.
